Twisted Little man
by Beautifulies
Summary: Deaths of young girls have scattered across London. No pattern to them. Alas, Ciel Phantomhive is assigned to the case. But with a catch. He needs the help of the infamous street rat Silence. Not known for her words but more for causing trouble with each and every step. Now is making solving the case as difficult as possible. Will Ciel have the patience for her antics?
1. Chapter 1

**Wrote this awhile ago (last year) decided to post it here. It's not complete. I am planning on completing it since I hate having incomplete projects. Criticism is welcomed along with questions, comments, etc. Oh, I did post this on Quotev before I posted it here for those of you who may have recognized the title. Lastly I don not own Black Butler of any of the characters.**

The rumors spread around fast down in the east end of London. The Scotland yard was looking for silence. Everyone was concerned for her. After all she seems to be the only one who actually cared about everyone and not herself. As for Silence she didn't really care at all. After a life of being in and out of jail she could care less on why the Scotland yard wanted her. As for today well let's just say the local police were not happy with her at the moment.

"Why must you always have to break the law while doing something good? You don't make my work any easier y'know."

The officer looks at the tied up girl who at the moment is giving him a look that seems to be saying "Why do you think?" The officer sighs

"Why don't you speak I know you can." still nothing.

"Well you won't be here long the Scotland yard is here to pick you up."

The officer left the girl alone in the alley. Even though no one was in her sight she could hear voices. One was the officer the other she didn't recognize. it sounded young like a young boy 12-14 maybe?

"You have the girl?" asked the young voice.

"Yes, she's in the alley. Pardon for my rudeness but what would the queen's watch dog want with her?" Silence's head shot up. "The Queen has requested that I'm am to locate her that's all I'll say"

"Understood, the girl is this way." But when the two rounded the corner into the alley all they found was the ropes that bound the girl. Silence was gone.

Silence smirked at the fools below her. The kid looked really irritated while the poor officer tried to explain himself. Just because I can't talk doesn't mean I'm an idiot. She thought in her head. Jumping from roof to roof Silence quickly made her way to the Undertakers without being caught. Once inside the strange building of death she shouted

" UNDERTAKER I'M HERRREEEEEEE! WHAT WAS IT YOU WANTED TO TALK TO ME ABOUT?" Not expecting an answer Silence kept on talking.

"I was almost arrested again. The Queen's Guard dog was there this time. I wonder what he wants." Silence continued on talking, she didn't hear the door to the shop open then close.

" Well I'm not sure what that kid wants but I'll give him a hell of a hard time to-" As Silence turned around to she found herself staring into the red eyes of a black haired man with a smirk on his face. Shit now what? Was all Silence could think.

"Sorry to startle you if I did miss. I am Sebastian Michelaelis, representative of the Phantomhive Household and you are?'' The man was wearing a black coat that stopped at his ankles, his messy black hair fell into his face, his red eyes glowing. Silence didn't say anything. She just slowly started walking backwards until she tripped over a coffin. Landing flat on her back Silence stared at the ceiling. Not caring if she looked like a fool or not.

"Miss are you alright?" The Man rushed over to her and offered his hand. But Silence whacked it away and pulled herself up. Silence had to admit the man was pretty good looking. Well built, good looks, a voice that could make any girl faint. Yep he was good looking alright. But there was something about this man that wasn't right. Silence couldn't put her finger on it but she didn't like this man at all. Just then she heard the familiar sound of foot steps coming from somewhere. Silence sighed in relief as she heard a familiar voice.

" Hehehe so the dog comes without the master eh? Interesting." The Undertaker walked in talking directly to the strange man.

" The young master had some business to attend to. I came to get the information he ordered to be ready by the time I arrive." As the man was explaining himself Silence scrambled behind the Undertaker peeking over his shoulder to look at the man. The undertaker just did this insane laugh as he passed a pile of papers to the man in black.

" It's all in there, now I believe I still have some work to complete now if you'll excuse me." the Undertaker suddenly left leaving Silence alone with the man she already hated. Silence gave him a I don't trust you look. Her body was tense. Ready to spring if the man tried anything to her. Even though she kept reminding herself that Undertaker was here and he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Silence still felt unsafe around this strange man. After a short awkward period of silence the man said

" It's been a pleasure to meet you miss. Now i must be off and hope to meet you again" Still nothing from the young girl. The man bowed and made a move to kiss her hand. Silence jumped back by two feet and hissed at him. Surprised by this sudden result the man bowed once again saying

" I apologize, I should have asked you first. But now I must really be leaving. Good day to you miss." with that the man left with a blank face. Once the door was closed Silenced hissed '' Good day my ass."


	2. Chapter 2

Once the man left the Undertaker came back into the room.

"Ah, so the butler did leave. Hehehehehe." Silence looked at the Undertaker confused. " Silence there you are. I was wondering if you'll ever show up." Silence stared at him wondering if the undertaker noticed that she was there to see the whole conversation he had with the man that she hated.

" I bet your wondering why the Bloodhounds are after you." Silence nodded. Bloodhounds was what the people of the streets called the Scotland Yard. It was like a code name. The Scotland yard never caught on because every time they came around somebody would say "BLOODHOUNDS FOR SALE!" or "BLOODHOUNDS ON THE LOOSE!" or imitate and bloodhound's howl. Those who understood knew what to say or do. Those who didn't, like the Scotland yard simple thought people were waring that bloodhounds were on the loose or to advertise that some pups were for sale. They never caught on.

"You know of the recent killings on young girls?" the Undertaker asked. Once again she nodded. "The murders are very strange they are. The girls were killed various ways. No pattern at all, the only thing that connects all of the murders is that the killer leaves a note carved in to their bodies saying "Be my bloody Valentine." The girls are of all various classes, none of them have similar looks, and all ages range from 12-19. very odd indeed." the Undertaker started giggling.

" The Bloodhounds are looking for you for your street smarts. Not to arrest you. I suggest you go help them. I'm starting to run out of room ini my shop." Silence rolled her eyes and smiled. It was good to know that she wasn't under arrest. But still she still was uneasy about helping them. She had helped them in the past and had friends in the Scotland yard but... there were times where Silence nearly got thrown into jail. Silence had a feeling that for this case that was going to happen.

" Silence, shouldn't you be going to work by now?" Silence's head shot up. Right work! Silence was gone out the door, down the street and to work. Hey, she had to get money somehow.

At Work

'' Evangeline! Where have you been?!" The foreman glared at her then in seconds his eyes soften with a hint of lust in his eyes. He was only about 25 and a pervert. He did almost every girl working at one of the Phantomhive Factories and now she was his next target.

" I-I'm sorry s-sir, I-I just was late because i had to take my little brother to school an-" "Don't worry your self. You were just being a good sister." he patted her head giving her a creepy smile.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE LISTEN UP! EARL PHANTOMHIVE FOUNDER OF THIS FACTORY IS ON HIS WAY HERE! I WANT EVERYONE ON THEIR BEST BEHAVIOR ALRIGHT?!" The foreman suddenly shouted. A chorus of "yes Sir echoed through out the room. After giving Evangeline another creepy smile the foreman left.

" Yeah Evangeline, be on your best behavior.'' One of the factories girls sniggered. Evangeline ignored her she didn't care that all that most of the factory girls were jealous of her.

Everyone went back to work as the upper level door opens to show a young boy wearing an eye patch walk in. He had hair so black that in the light it looked blue. He was only about 13 or 14. The way he held himself told everyone that he was very mature for his age. All the girls whispered to each other and giggling. Evangeline rolled her eyes. OK the boy was attractive, but there was a high chance that he had a fiancee.

"Evangeline, don't tell me you fancy that butler do you?" The foreman came back and was only inches from her face. "Butler?" Evangeline looked up to see a very familiar face looking right at her. It was the man she met at the Undertakers! Uh-oh. Evangaline stared at the butler with a pale face.

''He's one of them." she heard someone whisper.

"One of what?" the foreman asked.

"One of the men she's been with." one worked said casually.

"WHAT?" Evangaline stared in horror at the man who was still looking at her.

"She's been laughing at you while she's been having her men." Another worker piped up. By now a crowed formed around them. Evangeline looked desperately up at her boss hoping he was seeing all of this. Her boss, the butler, and the boy that by now she assumed was Lord Phantomhive were in her Boss's room talking.

"Alright girl, on your way." The foreman wrapped his arms around her waist then tossed her over his shoulder causing her to give a startled scream. That attracted boss's, Phantomhive and his butler's attention. When the boss saw what was happening he burst trough the doors charged down the stairs shouting

'' WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" By now the foreman was at the door carrying a terrified Evangeline. "Just getting rid of a little slut that's all'' the foreman said calmly.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! THE FOREMAN IS THE SLUT OF THE FACTORY! HE SLEPT WITH ALMOST EVERY GIRL HERE AND NOW HE'S FIRING ME BECAUSE I WON'T SLEEP WITH HIM!" Evangeline screamed.

"TAKE ME TO ANY DOCTOR! THEY'LL ALL SAY I'M A VIRGIN!" As soon as she finished the foreman violently tossed her out side then slammed the door shut. As he was shutting the doors Evangeline managed to see Lord Phantomhive his butler behind him. She wasn't sure but she could've the boy mouthed "Stay there" just before the doors shut on her.


	3. Chapter 3

Silence stared at the doors to the factory. This wasn't over, it couldn't be over so fast. Now how the hell am I going to get money? Silence slowly got up, brushing the dirt off her skirt. There was prostitution, or a dancer, how about a concubine? No, No, and No. Silence wasn't going to do any of those things. In the distance she could hear a clock ringing letting the whole world know that's almost three o'clock. Time to see Bedrieer.

Silence made her way to the East end of London. Taking as many shortcuts possible, along with hiding here and there from drunken men. She didn't feel like dealing with them at the moment. Pretty soon she was in East End. As she walked by people greeted her, children tried to play with her, and men avoided her. Her reputation with being able to defend herself was well known so most men avoided her.

"Siiiiiiiiiiiilllllleeeeeeennnnnnccccccceeeeee!" A young boy came tearing down the street nearly tripping over himself several times. He was a black boy around 5 years old. His eyes were deep brown and the tight, curly hair was black as night. Wearing a shirt a little to big for him with pants that ended a little past his knees with shoes that were worn away from constant wear. He was covered in dirt a few scratches here and there. Bedrieer came bounding down the street shouting

" Silence you need to come quick! A rich boy is 'ere lost and I 'eard that some goons from Bane's group 're gunna jump 'im! Follow me 'urry!" Silence topped walking and started running following Bedrieer down a maze of alleys to where the rich boy was.

" Help! Someone Help me!" A boy's voice echoed down an alley to the left of them. They turned the corned to find sure enough there was a rich kid being tackled to the ground.

" Help 'im Silence!" Bedrieer shouted as Silence ran past him to save the were five guys there all armed. All were basically dressed the same. Any black fabric they could find and wearing bandannas or hats to hid their faces. Well all hid there faces except for one. Which happened to be the lookout.

" Well, well if it an't little foxy." All stopped what they were doing when they heard the lookout announce Silence's presence.

" Claude, help me! Help me, Claude!" The boy practically screamed. The boy was only 14 or 15. His blond hair almost completely covered a pair of husky blue eyes. The poor kid's clothing was torn and filthy. It was so filthy that you couldn't tell what color the jacket was.

" Let the boy go." Silence ordered.

"Why should I?" One of the thugs asked.

"Because I know that one of Bane's rules is to never attack a rich man, woman, or child if they are in the East End of London." the boys started murmuring to each other.

" How do you know Bane?" another asked.

" I know him because he's a good friend of mine." Silence answered calmly. Really she was panicking. If a police officer or the Scotland Yard came by they were all screwed.

"You're bluffing." the lookout stared at Silence with doubt in his eyes. Silence gave him a cold stare back. But even as she did this all she could think about the boy. She had to get him out of the East End. Even if she did save him from this group he would be dead soon after. One thing that everyone in the East End knew was this. If your rich and don't have anyone with you, you're either dead or raped. That was for sure.

"Trois fous de s'enfuir, deux fous de voler, Un fou de tuer." ( It's french, translates to " three fools to run away, two fools to rob, one fool to kill.") Silence versed. There was a gasp from one of the thugs. They glanced at one another. Wondering if they should listen to the girl.

" C'mon I know the phrase now obey me and leave the kid alone." Silence repeated.

Slowly small smiles started to form across their faces. Silence knew that this wasn't good. Suddenly all became quiet. Everything seemed to slow down. The only thing Silence was aware of was Bedrieer yelling at her to lookout, one of the thugs pulling out a knife the others following suit, an the boy that was being attacked saying. " Claude, come and save me."

Then everything was a blur. A black blur zoomed past Silence. Silence turned and yelled at Bedrieer to run. She could hear the screams of the thugs. Amid the confusion Bedrieer ended up running into her arms. Silence was then aware that Bedrieer could be in danger along with her. She pulled out a dagger hidden under her skirt whirled around ready to face her foes. Only to find all of them killed with the boy standing in the middle of it all. By his side was a butler.

Black hair somewhat neatly combed, sporting the common butler outfit, and a pair of gold eyes stated at them behind of glasses.

" Shall I take care of them your highness?" The butler asked the boy.

" No Claude, they tried to help me. Spare them" the boy said walking to Silence and Bedrieer.

" My name is Alois. What's yours?" Alois asked. Silence didn't say anything. Bedrieer was the one who spoke up.

" 'Er name's Silence 'cause she don't talk much. My name is Bedrieer, 'ere in the slums what we call 'ome. If you 'ave any questions talk 'tu me." Bedrieer pointed to himself flashing a smile.

" Bedrieer was it? Can you tell me where I am?" Alois bent down to eye level showing showing Bedrieer a warm smile. Bedrieer didn't like it.

" Oi are you stupid? This 'ere is the East End of London. You're in the slums chap." Bedrieer looked from Alois to the man he guessed was Claude.

" Now if I'm right you're carriage crashed not far from 'ere an' you when're looking fee help. Oldest tale in the book." Bedrieer shook his head slowly. Silence noticed among the bodies something flashed in the sun light.

" We should be going now . Thank you for trying to save me. Though, I don't think you could've handled all of those men alone. Good thing Claude came when did. Right Claude?" Alois grabbed Claude's arm and started hugging it to death. Giggling as he did it. Silence couldn't help but feel bad for the man. To have a childish master like that.

With another goodbye the two men set off. Bedrieer wished both of them a good rest of the day. Alois thanked Bedrieer with a slightly over enthusiastic handshake. Claude remained emotionless the whole time. Then again, Claude was emotionless the whole entire conversation. Once they were out of sight Silence went back to the alley and found a ring. The ring was gold. Shaped like an eye the ring had a red gem in the middle. A ruby maybe?

" What you got there Silence?" Bedrieer looked at he ring with curiosity in his eyes.

" It's a ring Bedrieer. Probably belongs to Alois the rich kid." Silence put a string through the ring then tied the ends together making a necklace. She put the necklace on with the ring resting right over her heart.

" I'll return it to him once I find out where he lives." Silence took Bedrieer's hand saying" you've had enough excitement to day. Let's go home." Silence mad whee way home wondering where the boy she just met lived. Back at the Trancy Manor all was not well for Alois just realized that his ring was gone. And Alois was ready to kill whoever took his ring not caring if it was the girl that tried to help him. He'll get his ring back no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

*One week later. Claude's pov*

" CLAUDE! WHERE ARE YOU? I NEED YOU CLAUDE!" Alois yelled at the top of his lungs. Claude sighed. Ever since Alois found out that his ring was missing everyday was hell at the manor. Walking down to Alois's room Claude passed Hanna, she avoided eye contact with him as usual.

" Claude, do you think that girl took his Highness's ring?" Hannah softly asked him once she was safely on the other side of the hallway. Claude stopped at this. The idea did enter his mind once or twice. But Claude recalls that during the whole incident the girl was nowhere near his master. She stayed near that African boy. Bedrieer was it? Plus the girl didn't even say a word to him. It was Bedrieer who did all of the talking. "If you 'ave any questions talk 'tu me." the boy's words echoed inside his head. That's when an idea hit Claude. Not forgetting Hannah's question he answers without any emotion " It has popped into to my head at times."

" I see." was all Hannah said before she disappeared round the corner. A loud crash soon followed by cursing was heard in Alois's room. Opening the door Claude found that once again the room was ripped, torn, and thrown to bits. ( for the tenth time that week) If that room was alive and breathing it would be dead, it was so torn apart. Wall paper was ripped off the walls, all of the furniture was broken beyond recognition, panting and pictured were shredded to bits. It looked like a hurricane went through it. Sitting in the middle of the mess was Alois. Clutching his shirt tightly Alois breathing was ragged, hoarse. Then again, tearing a room to pieces all under a hour would tire someone out.

" Your Highness, I shall prepare a carriage. I'll be back for you in five minutes ." Before Alois could ask why they were suddenly leaving, Claude was out the door preparing the carriage. Five minutes later Claude came back finding Alois still in the same position as he left him. Not feeling like explaining himself Claude scooped Alois in his arms carrying him to the carriage as he did he passed the triplets saying

" I want the room just like it was before when we get back." The triplets bowed then started their usual whispering to one another. Once Alois was inside the carriage still in his little world Claude snapped the reins signaling the horses to start making their way to the East End of London.

*Bedrieer's pov*

" Oi chaps, what's the latest news 'round 'ere?" Bedrieer looked at his crew of informants one by one. Slowly one stepped out of the line. He was short for a eight year old. Sandy blond hair hid his hazel eyes, a light dusting of freckles covered the kid's cheeks. Wearing an fisherman's jacket ( which the sleeves were too long and dragged across the ground), ripped up trousers, and a pair of black boots one with a hole so big you could see his toes, Bucky stepped up doing a salute to Bedrieer.

" Hello Sir, I'sa hearing a rumor going rounds saying that a richie boy i'sa looking fer his shiny new ring or sumthings" Bucky showed his infamous bucktooth smile that earned him his nick name.

" What this kid look like?" Bedrieer crossed his arms trying to look a bit more important.

" Blond hair, blue eyes, an' typical richie kiddie clothes. that 'bout it." Bucky summed up. He may not sound like it but Bucky was a very smart kid. It's just his accent is so heavy it makes him sound not so smart. He uses that fact to an advantage many times. Bedrieer knew who Bucky was talking about instantly. Jumping from his perch in top of a bunch of crates Bedrieer shouted '' Alright listen up mates! That boy is looking fer Silence an' we need to help 'im. She has his ring an' been trying 'tu give it back fer a week now. So we need 'tu find both of them. Oh and one 'uther thing, the richie may 'ave a butler with 'im. Remember the butler you're looking for has golden eyes. C'mon mates, let's get to it!''

Everyone scrambled to meet Bedrieer's orders. Bucky and Bedrieer headed off to the west side of the slums they called home.

'' C'mon I bet theys at the Flaming Rose. All the richie folk go there." Bucky tugged on Bedrieer's arm. Bedrieer had to agree. All of the rich men went there. Why? It was a Brothel. Worst part of it all was that Buck and Bedrieer somewhat knew what happend behind the closed doors. All they really knew was that a rich man payed a girl to go to a private room to kiss and hug along with getting half-naked. That's all they knew about the place. Still they hated it there '' Pervert Kingdom" many called it. The name said all.

"Oi that's them over their Bucky! Let's go 'urry!" Bedrieer spotted the Nobel and the butler not far from them. Slipping through the crowed with ease, Bedrieer and Bucky made it to Alois and Claude. Reaching out Bucky managed to grab Alois's coat. Feeling the tug on his coat Alois spun around to find one familiar face.

" Yeah I knew it was you! You're looking fer your ring right? Don't worry! It's in safe care chaps! Last time we met you dropped it. Silence been keeping it an' trying to find out where your lived so she could give it back. Carrying round stuff like that isn't safe y'know. Especially fer a girl." Bedrieer managed to say all in one breath he then went on how Silence was trying so hard to give the ring back. Alois was relived to see someone he knew, even if it was a kid that talked alot. As for Claude, he just hoped they would hurry up so he could go back to the manor and prepare dinner. Bucky at first looked interested but then quickly became bored. Zoning out Bucky's eyes started to wander when they landed on a group. Eyes widening, Bucky desperately tried to get Bedrieer's attention by constantly hitting his arm.

'' The Bloodhounds 're heres Bedrieer! Hurry we need to hides!" Bedrieer finally started paying attention to Bucky when he said that. Looking in Bucky's direction Bedrieer saw five Bloodhounds coming their way.

"'Ey! The bastards got Silence!" Bedrieer hissed. Sure enough Silence was being dragged around violently by the arm.

" Alright girl, where did you get this ring?!" One of them asked. He had the makeshift necklace in his hand waving it in Silence's face. Alois's ring gleamed in the sunlight.

Silence didn't say anything . Glaring at the men she noticed that in the background she could see Alois and that Bucky and Bedrieer were there too but now she knew that she wasn't going to jail anytime soon. Alois stepped from his spot on the side lines ( for a crowd was forming). Claude following close behind.

" Don't you dare lay a hand on her." Alois ordered darkly. The bloodhounds turned to Alois then with smiles on their faces, then started to beat Silence. People stayed out of the way watching in horror as this unfolded before them. No one came to the girl's aid, no one called for help. Not even Bedrieer or Bucky could move they were paralyzed with anger and hate. Alois couldn't stand seeing this happen and no one was stopping it.

" Claude, save Silence." Alois ordered. Bowing Claude said "Yes, Your highness." In a blur of motion all five of the Bloodhounds were knocked unconscious. Silence was half-conscious. When she saw Claude move the way he did she thought That's not human. Claude seeing part of his job was done stooped over Silence picked her up, turning to Alois waiting to be given another order. Bedrieer and Bucky snapped out of their anger/hate trance raced over to Claude and Alois saying in union " We know a doctor not far from here. Follow me."

*Time skip*

Alois held his ring close to him staring worriedly at sleeping Silence. They were at the doctors place the two kids mentioned before. Alois wondered why didn't any one try to stop those men from beating her. Because of the beating Silence suffered a few cracked ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and multiple bruises.

" That was unexpected.' Bucky commented. On their way to the doctors quick introductions were made.

" I agree to be beaten like that in public..." Alois trailed off. Claude remained emotionless. Bucky looked at Alois confused.

' No, I mean how you helped Silence like thats. If you lives 'eres your on your own." Bedrieer nodded his head in agreement.

"Actually for someone to be beaten out in public is quite common." Bedrieer added. Alois stared at the two children in disbelife. What kind of life did they live if that was common? Slowly the sun started to vanish on the horizon. Stars were coming out lighting up the sky. Marking the end of yet another day.


	5. Chapter 5

Silence ran for her life as once again the Scotland Yard was chasing her. This time the Phantomhive boy was with them. She knew this meant trouble. The Queen's Guard Dog actually, physically chasing her down the ports of London now that's a sight to see. She didn't dare look back knowing that they where practically at her heels. Feeling the police hounds panting on her ankles, Silence put an extra boost in her legs. Turning sharply right, Silence found herself running straight towards the edge of a pier. Not stopping she jumped off the pier into the filthy waters.

The murky waters surrounded Silence. It was freezing cold, so cold that her body started to go numb. Curse this late fall weather. Her body started to get weaker. Swimming as hard as she could Silence managed to break the surface. Taking in the sour port air a current started to carry her away. The only thing she was focusing on was staying above the water. The other side of one of the many ports came closer and closer. Voices were heard from the other side were she jumped off. Something about going around the port to the other side. Now within reach, the pier looked so nice to lie on. Reaching out, Silence managed to grab a rope tied to a boat. She was only in the water for about three minutes and already she was too weak to hold on to the rope. Slowly her fingers started to give away when a warm, gloved hand gently wrapped around her freezing ones.

" Miss, what would make you do such a reckless thing like that?" Being pulled put of the water a coat was draped around her shoulders. She hated how helpless she was at the moment. Warm arms coiled around her waist, holding her close to a muscular chest. Due to nearly freezing to death, Silence was barely aware of her surroundings. Just that something warm held her tightly. As if this mysterious was trying to press all of his warmth into her. It was working really well. Soon Silence managed to move her head slightly. Looking up a pair of red eyes looked back at her. Filled with worry the eyes captivated her. Those eyes seemed so familiar. She thought. That's when a deep, alluring voice reached her ears.

" Miss, are you alright?" Reality slapped Silence in the face. God damn it! It's the Phantomhive Butler! Freaking out Silence looked around for any escape. Only to find her hopes dashed. She was trapped in the butlers arms. A thought struck her it was risky but she had no other choice.

"Thank you for saving me." Silence gave him the sweetest smile possible. The butler's eyebrows raised slightly by the sudden change of mood, his eyes were filled with doubt. Already she could tell that her first plan which was to flirt her way out of his arms wasn't going to work so she switched tactics.

'' I'm sorry if I worried you. I won't do it again I promise" . Aware that people were staring at the girl who was sitting on a butler's lap, curled up to his chest and faces inched away from each other. Silence lowered her head facing the ground whispering " Please let me go, everyone is staring at us. It's embarrassing." Playing the shy embarrassed girl Silence buried her face into the butler's chest. A chuckle erupted from his chest.

" Very well miss, Just promise me that you will see a doctor.'' Helping her up the butler was still holding her close saying

" Keep the jacket. You need it more than I do." A warm smile on his lips the man started to give a feeling of safety for Silence.

" Thank you sir. I apologize as well, I seem to have forgotten your name since we last met." Silence realized her mistake too late. So much for playing as the girl he never met.

*Sebastian's pov*

Seeing her mistake jogged Sebastian's memory. She's the girl from his master's factory. Evangeline was it? Sensing the girl's wanting to get away he let her go after giving her his name. "Sebastian? Nice name see you later thanks for the coat!" the girl took off running . Returning to the young master he found a group of men breathing heavily, including Ciel.

"Young master, I have completed one of my tasks." Sebastian bowed before his master. Trying hard not to smirk.

" Then where (pant) is the (pant) Girl?" Panted Ciel.

'' One of the tasks you've given me was to locate the factory girl Evangeline to talk about that shady foreman. I met her at the other side of the docks about to drown." Sebastian explained. Ciel managed to catch his breath and speak normally now.

"That's impossible, that was Silence on the other side of the docks sh-" Ciel then realized what Sebastian was saying in his way.

" We must find her. Now for two reasons." Where did she take off to after you let her go?" Ciel stars intently at Sebastian.

"She took off towards the cathedral named Trinity cathedral. Seemed desperate to get there. I've never seems girl run that fast in my life. Running like a demon was chasing her." Sebastian smirked at his own little joke. Ciel smirked also. Both looked at the direction of the cathedral. Bustling people will make it hard to reach there. But they had the Queen's orders to follow and now a new reason has popped up to catch the girl. Leaving the group of police (who were still trying to catch their breath ) they made their way to their destination( reluctantly for Sebastian's part y'all know why ) hoping that nothing goes wrong.

*Silence's pov*

" God damn it! Why do I have to slip up now?" Silence hissed up set her breath. Running for her life Silence dogged people in her way. She had the annoying feeling that Sebastian was following her. But every time turned around he was no where in sight.

"Sorry!" Silence apologized as she knocked over a man in a dirty grey coat wearing a hat to hide his face. She was almost there! Just a few more steps... Suddenly Silence felt a hand grip her wrist yanking her into that man in the grey coat arms. Struggling, she was dragged into an abandon alley. It all happened so fast no one noticed a girl being dragged into an alley.

As soon as they were safely hidden in the darkness of the alley the kidnapper yanked off his hat showing a face she knew all too well.

"Foreman." She breathed. A sick twisted smile broke across the pervert's face.

" Y'know how long i wanted to hear you say that outside of the factory? For a very long time." Holding Silence closer the foreman's face was inches away from her's. Eyes were bloodshot and he stank of booze. Fuck he's drunk. Trying even harder to get away Silence considered screaming for help. Knowing that the Phantomhive boy wasn't far he might come help her if he heard her. It wasn't that she couldn't take him on all by her self. She could but after being in the water, running around the city freezing cold and not keeping her promise with the butler on seeing a doctor asap. She was weaker than usual. Weak enough to not be able to fight back.

" When i saw you at the Flaming Rose I hoped that you worked there. But then after that Earl kid and him damn butler helped you I tried to follow you. I failed for you were soon lost in the crowed. I was so angry! It should have been me carrying you to the doctor! Not that butler! oooohhh! I wanted to kill him right then and there!" He must mean Claude. So he was jealous that Claude carried her to the doctor. Silence couldn't help but find this slightly amusing.

" Then and THEN you were drowning in the water a few minutes ago! I was coming to save you but that other butler got to you first! The way that he held you, looked at you, gave you his jacket, AND GAVE YOU HIS NAME!" The foreman's hand came cracking across Silence's face. Her face stung so bad that she actually began to tear up. But the foreman wasn't done with her yet. She had to admit she was surprised by how well he could speak considering he was drunk.

" YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH HIM AT FIRST SIGHT DIDN'T YOU?! YOU WANT HIM TO BE YOUR FIRST! I JUST KNOW IT!" Once again the foreman slapped her. It seemed the alcohol was finally setting in. He still had an iron grip on Silence who was starting to lose feeling in her wrist. After breathing wildly like an animal he calmed down saying " Well guess what Evangeline, I'm going to be your first whether you like it or not!" Silence's body slammed against the alley wall. Lust filling his eyes, the foreman pinned Silence and kissed her roughly. So hard that she felt their teeth painfully bang against each other. Still too weak to fight back Silence tried to scream she was succeeding until two dark figures emerged out of nowhere. One was shorter than the other.

" Fell in love with me? Now is that true miss Evangeline?" A familiar voice echoed.

" Sebastian!" Gasped Silence as she managed to break free from the kiss relief flooded her. She couldn't have asked for more of a perfect timing. For the foreman had started feeling up her leg and was almost at her thigh.

" I wouldn't mind on taking you on a few dates. Where would you like to go miss?" Sebastian gave Silence a warm smile bowing down to her. Flashing a smile back Silence replied " I wouldn't mind going on a few dates either. Have you heard of the Eiffel Tower in Paris? I would love to go there." Playing along to Sebastian's joke Silence then dropped a wink in Sebastian's direction. The smile grew wider knowing that she was doing to this the make her attacker angry.

'' Hey we're busy here! Get lost!" the Foreman hissed at them.

" Really? To my eyes it looks like your assaulting a poor girl. That's one way to be arrested by the Scotland Yard, and fired." Ciel Phantomhive stepped out of the shadows glaring at the Foreman. Slowly walking to them Ciel's footsteps echoed in the alley. The foreman instantly recognized him. Knowing this was the end for him the foreman fell on his hands and knees begging for forgiveness. Ciel stared stared at the foreman with no pity in his eyes.

"Evangeline are you all right?" Ciel turned his attention to Silence. Crouching Silence rubbed her swollen wrist. Seeing this Ciel ordered Sebastian to tend to her. Obeying Sebastian helped her up being very careful not to hurt her. Once on her feet Silence smiled her thanks then looked past Sebastian. Her eyes widened with alarm. Sebastian didn't need to turn around to know what she was staring at. Faster than lightning Sebastian pulled a knife from who knows were. With amazing accuracy the knife landed right in between the Foreman's eyes before he could even shoot Ciel. Pressing herself against the wall Silence looked like she was going to be sick. Running past the now dead foreman she turned the corner to empty her stomach. At least that's what they thought she was doing. Once she knew she was out of danger she high-tailed to the cathedral. She was almost at the steps one again. Ciel's voice rang through the air. Ordering Sebastian to catch her. But it was too late, the second she entered the cathedral she screamed "SANCTUARY!"

Ciel and Sebastian stopped right at the door, both glaring at her. Gasping for breath, Silence stared at them back with a triumphant smirk.

" I have claimed sanctuary on this place. You can't touch me or take me without my saying so. Leave, or you will be the ones arrested." Ciel's face twitched in anger. '' We don't want to arrest you Silence, I have been requested by the Queen to find you and ask for your help on the recent string of murders."

" Then why didn't you say so the first time we met instead of chasing me like i was some criminal? Why didn't you just talk to me nicely instead of tying me up in an alley?" Silence glared angrily. She did vaguely remember the Undertaker saying something similar to what Ciel said. But she didn't give a damn at the moment. All she wanted to do was to sleep and pray that she didn't get a cold.

" I don't know why. I tried to stop the Scotland yard but they wouldn't listen." Ciel explained. Silence rolled her eyes saying '' Look kid, Since this seems to be a huge misunderstanding I'll give you a second chance. Come back tomorrow and we'll talk. Right now I need rest and hope that I don't' get a cold. Oh and Sebastian, Your coat will be given back to you tomorrow. Don't worry I'll have it cleaned. " Silence walked deeper into the cathedral. It appeared that she was familiar with the area for she was gone within seconds. Letting out a breath of air Ciel was happy that Silence was being reasonable and was actually going to hear them out. Turning around Ciel headed back to his manor with Sebastian following close behind. Both eager for tomorrow to come so they could finally talk to Silence/Evangeline in person.


	6. Chapter 6

*Next day*

The sun shone brightly against the cathedral walls. Inside the sunlight lit up all the rooms giving a bright, cheery feeling. Silence walked down the halls humming a tune to herself. She wasn't sure when kid (Ciel's new nickname.) would get there but who cares? Hoping that Kid forgotten their planned meeting Silence walked into the cathedral garden. It was big. Various flower grew at random places, vines snaked up the walls forming a curtain, then what she loved most of all the weeping willow tree. It was ancient. Even older than the cathedral which was a hundred years old. It took months to convince the construction workers not to cut it down. Apparently it was believed to be blessed so the priest didn't't't want to cut it down. She was happy for that.

She started climbing up the old but strong branches. The tree itself was a sight. Branches twisted in many ways. Some were thick enough and curvy enough to make a very comfortable seat. The leaves fell as she gripped branches during her ascent. (Sp?) Perching herself comfortably on a branch that curved so it was like a hammock Silence pulled out a sketch book and a piece of charcoal. First drawing Bedrieer being tossed into a pond by Bucky. Then the Undertaker surrounded by coffins dancing with a skeleton. Lastly she drew Sebastian and Claude by memory. Standing next to each other back to back the two butlers glared at the other black mist surrounded them like flames. Silence had no idea why she drew them. But that was the vibe she got when she met them.

" CAI- er I mean Silence someone is here to see you." Looking down Silence saw a welcoming, warm, old, and wrinkly face. Father Clo pin stood underneath the branch looking up at her. Well, really he was looking at the tree for that's how high his hunched back would let him look up.

"Did mass end already?" Noting that Father Clopin was wearing his mass robe she jumped down from the tree walking to the aged priest.

" Yes and the people who want to speak with you were at mass the whole time." Naturally Father Clopin sounded pleased about this.

" Alright I'm coming."

"There's no need. Hello miss Silence, it's a pleasure to see you again." Sebastian and Ciel walked into the garden Looking around with interest. When their eyes fell upon the willow tree their eyes widened. Father Clopin took his leave ducking past Sebastian giving him a odd look.

"So what do you want to know?" Silence said getting right down to business. Ciel gave a mocking bow saying "You first Silence." Glaring Silence started pacing back and forth trying to recall all that she knew about the case.

" First of all his victims are all female 12-19. There are no connections to any of them, plus none are from the same class which is odd. Then there are no physical or culture similarities. All of the kills are at random no pattern at all, and finally the only way we can connect all of them together is that the killer leaves a carved note on their bodies saying Be my bloody Valentine. That's all I have so far." Ciel groaned slowly sat down looking annoyed and disappointed.

" Same at your end huh." Sebastian nodded. Gripping her hands together, putting her index fingers to her lips Silence closed her eyes deep in thought. Many thoughts were running through her head and none of them were helpful. Feeling Sebastian's eyes on her Silence's mind started to wander to the subject stalking. A light bulb lit inside her head as she cried " That's it! That's how! There is a pattern!" Startled Ciel jumped up pulling out his gun. But to find Silence jumping around like a maniac.

" What pattern?'' Ciel asked as he put his gun away. Spinning around Silence started explaining.

" The pattern! It's the kills! How much time is apart from each kill?"

"A week." Sebastian cocked his head to the side not seeing what she was getting at.

''Exactly a week! that means he takes a week to follow his targets, stalk them. But he chooses his next victim right after the kill. So on the same day he kills -"

" He picks his next target. Sebastian, when was the last body found?"

" Two days a ago my lord." The wind blew stirring the fallen leaves and causing silence to shiver. But that did not matter, they now knew the killers time pattern. Knowing this they now had 5-3 days on finding his next victim.

" I'll go find my contacts, try to get any leads of any girl who thinks she is being stalked. I'll have some of my buddies follow the leads but also send some your way to make thing go faster. Who knows this case might end sooner then we thought." Silence smiled at Ciel. Returning a fake one Ciel turned and left calling over his shoulder " I will wait fir the leads. While i'm waiting i'll also talk to the Scotland yard to see if they can treat you with better care. Hurry up Sebastian." Sebastian didn't't move an inch. Staring at Silence Sebastian asked

" How did you come up with that when you barely had any information to go on." At this Silence Looked at the ground shyly.

" I could feel you staring at me and I randomly started thinking about stalking. Everything fell into place after that. Um, just out of curiosity why were you staring at me?" When she looked up red eyes bore into Silence's green ones. Feeling like she was in a dream Silence couldn't't tear her gaze away. It slightly scared her.

" I was admiring how beautiful you looked deep in thought." A slight tint of red covered her cheeks. Finally pulling her gaze away Silence digested what he said. It's been a while since she was complemented like that.

" I hope to see you soon Evangeline." he purred. Turning away Sebastian walked back to his master not looking back. If he did he would have saw Silence fall to the ground shaking not from the cold but from a different feeling that the never felt in a long time. Trust.


	7. Chapter 7

Ever since Silence found the pattern leads have been pouring into the Phantomhive house hold. Most leads were false alarms , but others would get Ciel's attention. Some were old boyfriends wanting payback or men trying to muster the courage to ask for the girl's hand. On occasion there were incidents where it was an obsessed pervert. But out of all of the leads none of them really stood out. Just to be sure Ciel ordered Sebastian to follow every single lead given. Which as any faithful butler would Sebastian obeyed ( About 100 leads a day) Half of the leads given were sent to the Scotland Yard. They weren't as fast but they did get a reasonable amount of leads cleared. Unfortunately time was against them. Only two more days until the next predicted attack. Plus Silence wasn't helping. Ever since they saw her at the cathedral she disappeared. Countless times Ciel tried to contact her in any way possible. But nothing was their answer ant it was beginning to annoy him.

" Grrrrrrr! Why hasn't she responded? I thought we were working together on this!" Tea and cup flew through the air smashing against door right when Sebastian walked in.

"You forgot to knock." Snarled Ciel.

" I apologize master but I have a letter addressed to you and it seems urgent." Walking over Sebastian handed Ciel a crushed up letter. It was dirty and had a distinct smell on it.

"Who gave this to you?" Ciel asked as he carefully opened the letter.

"Meyrin did. She said that two little boys gave it to her. One was African and the other looked Russian according to her. She also said that the boys wanted the richie of the household to come to the Madhouse."

" Anything else?" Ciel looked at Sebastian with a much more calmer expression now.

" There was one more thing. Meyrin told me that the boys looked scared like as if something bad happened. And whispering " Silence is gone." At that Ciel jumped from his chair a gleam in his eyes.

"This must be why Silence hasn't replied back. Someone has kidnapped her. Sebastian find out what and where the Madhouse is. While your at it prepare a carriage for me once you find the location." Sebastian bowed.

'' Yes my young lord. Would you also like me to locate the two young boys the Meyrin have spoke of?" Ciel stopped to think about that. The boys clearly knew Silence, and they also seemed to know what happened to her, Plus Ciel wanted to know who sent them.

" Yes, do what you must to find them and bring them here." Sebastian straightened up from the bow. Ciel opened the letter. Inside was a small fox charm no bigger than Ciel's pinky, made out of iron. The fox looked like it was dancing or jumping up. Old and tarnished, the detail on the fox was amazingly well kept, it looked like the real thing. On the creature's back was a crude drawing of the sun. A swirl in the middle and small triangles surrounding it. It looked like it was scraped on.

"Sebastian, also find the meaning of this fox and the sun on its back." handing it to Sebastian Ciel wiped his hand on his pants leg.

"yes, master." turning on his heels Sebastian left the room.

When Sebastian walked out of the room and closed the door his eyes started glowing red. He sensed that this particular girl was not like any other girl he has met over his time being Ciel's butler. Her soul didn't interest him. No, it was the fact that she lived two different lives and no one has even suspected that the two were the same. She didn't try to hide herself. Well she did by switching her name depending on where she was. But look wise, she didn't change her attire, looks, hair, accent, of well anything. How stupid are the people of London if they didn't notice Grell could notice that and he's the stupidest grim reaper Sebastian has ever met. Thinking of Grim Reapers reminded Sebastian of when he first met Silence. It was at the Undertakers, then the factory. He smiled remembering how at the time Evangeline screamed that she was a virgin. The hateful look she gave him when he attempted to kiss her hand. So he already had two places to start. First stop, Undertakers.

*Bedrieer's pov*

"You go in first. It was your idea." Bucky whispered to Bedrieer. They stood awkwardly in front of the Death shop. After practically tearing the East End looking for Silence. Both boys decided that the only other last and most dreaded place to look was the Undertakers. After all she did visit the crazy man at least once every two weeks.

"Ugh, fine I'll do it ya baby." Bucky stuck his tongue out then pushed the door. Gulping, Bedrieer knocked on the door with a shaking fist.

( even though it was already open.)Slowly creaking open, the door showed the boys the insides of the shop. Making them shake slightly with fear at the sight of all the coffins and the faint scent of decaying matter made them want to run for their lives.

"Come in. Hehehehehe." Both stepped in trying their hardest not to show fear.

''Hello? Is Silence with you.?'' Bucky was the first to speak. This was beyond creepy to them. They heard the Undertaker but the could not see the Undertaker. After a moment of well, silence a sound reached their ears. The sound of foot steps. turning around Bedrieer saw at first who he thought was Claude. Instead it was a man who looked like Claude but was not Claude. He could only be one other person that matched the description Silence told him.

''Ya Sebastian, right?" the man stopped a small smile on his face.

" Sebastian Michaelis, butler of t-''

"The Phantom'ive 'ouse'old at ya service." Bedrieer finished doing a mocking bow. Bucky joined his side glaring at Sebastian.

'' Wot yu want withs Silences? She's missing ya knows?" Bucky's heavy Russian accent couldn't hide the slight anger in his voice. Bedrieer pulled Bucky's ear to his mouth and started whispering. Slowly Bucky's expression changed from glaring to a slight trusting look. Unaware to the boys. Undertaker snuck up behind them just about to scare them when he noticed Sebastian's grave face.

" Looking fer Silence eh? Ye not going to find her here. Haven't seen her for three weeks." Yet even though Undertaker abandoned trying to scare the boys only seconds before he still managed to get them jumping put of their skin and soon cowering behind Sebastian's legs.

"HAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHOHOHOHOHO! What a sight! what a sight! Now that was something to die for! yes it was!" Undertaker did his earthshaking laugh, holding his sides, collapsed on the ground. Neither of the boys cared if he was laughing at them. They just wanted to get away but too scared to.

" So you haven't seen her either? Do you have any idea where she could have gone?" Sebastian asked impatiently. He really wasn't in the mood for this. For once in his life not counting his past and present masters, he actually wanted to make sure that this girl lived. He had a feeling that she was going to be in the master's life a lot soon and that she will be a useful ally.

"Nope haven't seen her. Don't ask the little runts they don't know where she is either. But i can tell you that she has been gone for qiute awhile now. Her life may soon be collected if you don't get to her first." Giggling like the madman he is the Undertaker crawled back into his shop closing the door. Sebastian's hands were in fists. Bedrieer shook his hands violently saying

"Eh, eh chap! Shape outta lala land! Were in reality now! I take it richie got 'er letter an' message? Well just tu' tell ya the madhouse is the asylum off of 5th street an' southern alley."

"The's charme isa froms silence herself. She never let it leaves her side. So that we gave it tu' you means that she kidnapped and this was sent to us as a message. High chance the message is sumthing like "we will kill her or else." Bucky cocked his head thoughtfully to the side. Bedrieer started jumping up and down impatiently saying " chaps. We don't got time for this! 'Ere we re standing around an' butler's girlfriend is missing! C'mon we didn't come here to talk! We have tu find her!"

"Since when did Silence become my girlfriend?" Sebastian raised a eyebrow glaring at Bedrieer's goofy smile, he shrugged his shoulders.

" don't know. I just felt like saying that." Bedrieer then took off down the street Bucky racing after him. Sebastian sighed. Clearly this was going to take longer that planned. Deciding that he shall follow the two boys he made a mental note to call the young master once he reaches a phone to tell him of recent events.

*Silence's pov*

" Being all quiet liked day an't gunna please boss. He likes the moaning, and screaming. A wild one he are."

The guard said to her as she glared back at him through the bars of her little concrete, moldy, damp being manhandled, tied up, tossed around like a piece of wood, and many failed attempted to making her wear exotic dancer outfits for the "Boss" she was not in the mood.

" Well I leave ya alone again. Don't worry got new guards to keep an eye on ya." With that the guard left leaving her alone. Only for a few seconds, for as soon as he left identical triplets replaced him. Purplish hair, her height, looked about her age, all had red eyes. They all had surprised looks on their faces. Clearly they did not expect to see her in such conditions. Well are you going to say something or not? Soon each one was at the door. One of them pulled out a key. Silence's eyes lit up at the sight of the keys going into the lock, and opening the door. Another stepped in and started to untie her. As soon as she was free Silence made a beeline for the to be stopped by the remaining third one.

" .go." She growled. Not even bothering to fight back she glared at all thee if them. All put a finger to their lips, before putting a bag over her head. Muffled objection erupted as She tried to fight back. It was pointless. They were incredibly strong. She didn't noticed but there were bruises on her body in the shap of hands from the triplets holding her.

"Let Mefgh gmo! (Let me go!) " a muffle order came out loud enough that the triplets were actually afraid that seine heard them. How pointless it was Silence still fought back. Soon she somehow managed to bite one of them through the bag. Feeling a pair of hands leave her, she then twisted so hard that one of the triplets tripped making only one still holding her. Taking full advantage of this Silence ripped the bag off her head then did a rather shocking thing. She bit like a dog.

And I mean it. Just like a dog she first bit his hand then turning found the perfect place to attack. A place where no one would guess... The throat. With amazing accuracy and speed her teeth clamped on the triplets throat and she hit home. That home was the artery. Blood filled her mouth. It looked like a horror vampire movie. Completely thrown off guard the triplet stumbled back holding his throat, eyes wide. Blood poured from her mouth as a evil smile broke across her face. Crouching down ready to pounce she was just about to attack again when stars popped out of nowhere. Darkness took her away to lalala dreamylandia random stuff kingdom. The triplets stood over her unconscious body, whispering to the other. Then one picked her up carrying her to freedom. They didn't need to worry about the guards. For they were already dead.


	8. Chapter 8

*Silence's POV*

Silence's head throbbed. It felt like God had taken a hammer and tried to knock sense into her head. Despite how bad her head hurt she was aware that she was not in that stupid little cell. Slowly sitting up causing a huge wave of dizziness, she took in her surroundings. The room looked like a guest room in a noble's house. Red and gold was everywhere, the sheets silky, and the pillows nice and fluffy. Noticing a spider's web a corner of the room the door creaked open.

"Ah, I see you have awakened. His highness will be pleased to hear this." A woman's voice echoed dully in her ears. To the left side of the bed a woman stood there with bandages and food on a silver was tall, long slightly purple hair, grey eyes(one was bandaged), and a purple maids dress.

"I apologies if I awoke you. I was sent to clean the bandages. You hit your head pretty hard." As she prepared the bandages Silence gently prodded a bandage around her head. When did she do that?

"Don't do that. You will only to hurt yourself." The woman pulled her hands away, sadness filled her eyes.

"You may call me Hannah. What's your name?" Nothing passed Silence's lips. She was not going to talk.

"Oh, forgive me. I didn't know you were mute." Smiling Silence shook her head. Signaling that she forgave her. Foot steps filled the air as Hannah changed the bangades. By the speed of the steps it sounded like whoever it was was running. Tensing up Hannah hurriedly gathered everything, placed the tray of food on Silence's lap, then tried to bolt through the door but was blocked by an all too familiar face.

"Hey your finally awake!Hehehehe! Claude, look! Sleeping Beauty is up! Did you steal a kiss from her Claude?" Alois pranced around the room driving Silence insane.

"I assure you master i did not kiss her in her sleep. The act would shame me as a Trancy Butler." Claude entered the room. Silence swore he was a walking statue. His face was made of stone so he could never show emotion. Hannah stayed in the corner of the room trying to be as unnoticeable as possible.

"Ole!" Alois yelled clapping his hands. Groaning, Silence fell back and covered her face with a pillow wishing he would shut up.

"Your Highness, I suggest we leave her now so she may rest." Hannah suggested, her voice barely audible. Alois skipped out of the room humming some tune, both servants followed. But not before Claude sent a dark look to Hannah which she returned. What was that about? Putting the food on the night stand Silence curled up in the sheets closing her eyes.

Silence was in a alley but not in her own body. Walking down the alley she had a feeling that she was being followed. Turning around she saw nothing. Continuing on it started to rain. In front the Undertaker's she got a chance to see her reflection in the window. She was a Hispanic girl. long wavy hair, deep brown eyes, and tan skin. Clothing suggested middle class, 14yr old. With nothing to protect herself from the rain she was soaking wet.

"Me llamo Katarina.(My name is Katarina)'' she whispered to herself. Footsteps echoed, one again spinning around no one was there. After looking around for awhile she started walking, at a faster pace. Suddenly Silence was no longer on the girl's point of view anymore but her own. There she saw him. A man following not far from the girl. A whip in his hand along with a bag holding only God knows what. Seeing the danger Silence started screaming

"Move! He's behind you! You idiot can't you hear me?! GOD DAMMIT! RUN!" The girl didn't hear, just kept her pace occasionally looking back. Silence wanted to run to her so bad. But she couldn't move. The man had the whip above his head, it came down on the girl with a sickening crack followed by a scream.

"UNDERTAKER! HULLO A GIRL IS BEING KILLED IN FRONT OF YOUR SHOP! HELP HER!" Silence screamed frantically looking at the door hoping it would open. The door never opened Blood splattered the street, whip cracks and screams filled the air. But what burned into Silence's mind was the man's laughter. There were no words to describe how blood chilling it was. The man slowly turned around and with a boney finger pointed at her.

"You will be my first." A raspy voice echoed in her head.

" Miss, miss please wake up. It's only a dream. Your having a nightmare." Emotionless voices echoed inside her head. Writhing Silence woke up just in time to see her smack Claude as he tried to calm her. Not even flinching Claude pulled her into a sitting position,supporting her by sitting behind her and letting her lean on him. Hugging her Claude used one hand to rub her back and the other held her steady.

"Shhhhhh, It was only a dream miss." Everyone else ran into her room.

"What happened? I heard her screaming." Alois asked like a little child who was scared.

"She just had a bad dream that's all. Don't worry she's fine." Silence was shaking. That dream was too real for her comfort. She needed to talk to Sebastian about this. Now.

"What was your dream of?" Hannah knelt beside Silence taking her hands into hers. Silence only shook her head. No, she wasn't going to talk about it. It was just like the case that she was helping Ciel with. That wasn't a good sign.

"Your highness, go to bed. She is safe with me." Alois covered a yawn as he stretched his arms.

"Alright Claude I have a order for you. Don't leave her side tonight." Yawning again Alois left the room ignoring Claude "Yes, Your Highness.'' Hannah stayed back.

"If you need anything just tell me ok?" Flashing a small smile She left. The triplets stayed outside of the room. They were there the whole time but after their littler struggle with Silence they decided it was best to stay out of sight. For who knows how she'll react at the sight of them. After all she did bite Timber's throat without a second thought. Whispering her goodnight the triplets left knowing that Claude was the only one that heard them.

It was just Silence and Claude now. Silence leaned back into the pillows. Shaky breaths escaped her lips. She wanted Claude to go away. Or did she? Settling with the idea that she only wanted Claude here to feel safe Silence dared closed her eyes again. Soon her breathing became even again. Telling Claude that she was asleep. Slowly the door to the room groaned as it was pushed open. Alois tip toed in to Claude's side. Who was sitting at the edge of the bed holding Silence's hand.

"You didn't have to stay with her."

'' I apologize but after the evidence she left on Timber, slapping me , and not saying anything I believed it would be wise to stay by he side tonight. She is more of a threat than you think." Claude glanced down at Silence when she squeezed his hand. Her face twisted in anger and fear as she mumbled something.

"She's Just a girl. Girl's aren't threats." Alois reached out to a stay piece of hair that had fallen over her face. Once fixing it he stroked her cheek.

"Even when she's having a bad dream she looks cute. Pity that she's too old for me. But not for you Claude. Hehehe." Draping his arms around Claude, Alois watched her sleep.

"I wonder what she was dreaming about. She looked scared but angry at the same time."

"While she slept, she screamed and was repeating Ceil Phantomhive's and that Sebastian's names. She also has their scent. It's faint but its there." Claude licked his lips as he mentioned Ceil.

"So she knows them and not that but has met them. Well let's see how long she can keep up her reputation as being Silence." Alois smirked along with Claude.

"Yes, Your Highness."


	9. Chapter 9

Claude stayed by Silence's side all night. Holding her hand as she whimpered, screamed, and groaned in her sleep. It seemed that she had the same dream over and over again. Once she even cried out Sebastian's and Ciel's name. Seeing her in this helpless weak state slightly amusing. To Claude Silence was some weak, tiny , useless girl that got lucky biting Timber. How could a thing of rags beat five full grown men when she challenged to fight them to save his young master? Well he was going to find out right about ... now.

*Silence pov*

Silence slowly opened her eyes. where was she? And why was she wearing a nightgown? All she remembered was that she was locked in some concrete room and three boys came to get her. Now she was in a Red and gold fancy room in a big comfy, warm bed. She felt a body next to her, turning she curled up against the body trying to get warmer. Wrapping her arms around the body she could feel that it was a well built man. Arms wrapped around her waist as she took in the mans scent. He smelled like the outdoors, food, and tea. A clock ticked somewhere nearby, counting the seconds that passed. Which didn't last very long. In about three seconds she realized that one she wasn't in the concrete room any more , and two she was curled up in a mans arms. put both together and the idea would make any girl scream in horror. Unless the man was young and good looking enough, plus he knew what he was doing.

Jumping up she gripped the closest object which happened to be a lamp and smashed it against the man's head. A sickening crack let her know that she busted open the man's skull. Darting off the bed she hightailed to the door and was bolting down hallways trying to escape. She had to admit, there should be more guards around if she was in the "Bosses" house and was forced to spend the night with him you would think there were more guards around to stop her from escaping. But there were none. Soon she turned a corner, saw a huge room that must be the foyer. Two stair cases split then curved meeting at the bottom forming a circular shape. sliding on the railing, Silence was at the door with her hand on the handle when someone tackled her to the ground. Struggling, she managed to claw her way out from under who ever it was. Running again she heard someone say

"Get her Claude!"

Claude... why does that name sound so familiar? "OOF!" as Sam kept on running she ended up ramming straight into a body. Landing right on her butt, Silence shook her head then looked at who ever she ran into. Black hair, golden eyes, and in a butler suite. Riiiiight, Claude. Butler of some blond kid. What was his name again? Alan? Alek? Al?

"CLAUDE! What happened to you?!" That's his name. Alois. Memories of the night before came flooding back in a violent head rush. Running past Silence, Alois stared worriedly at Claude noticing pieces of glass in his head. Struggling to stand, Sam ended up collapsing and nearly hitting her head on a nearby table.

"Miss!" Lunging for her, Claude grabbed her arm stopping the fall. Head lolling back, she tried to stop the pain in her head. With all honesty, Silence was wondering how she wasn't dead yet from all of the pain.

"Stop moving. It will only worsen the wound." Instructed Claude.

"Well, well, well. Someone is feisty. I'm surprised you haven't lost any brain cells. Or mabe you have. Considering you were stupid enough to try to run away from Claude. Silence managed to glare at the ceiling as Claude carefully picked her up. It was then that Silence noticed the bandage on her head.

"So tell me. Why did you run away from Claude? He may look scary but he's really nice. Or is it that you thought you did something with Claude. Something Unladylike?'' ALois put his face only inches from hers. Hissing, Silence swung her arm hitting Alois right on the cheek. Stumbling back he held his cheek as he gave her shocked look.

"Claude. s-she hit me! I got hit. I got hit by a girl." Trying hard not to laugh. She rudely stuck her tongue, winking in Alois' direction. He looked like he was going to explode. Storming up, Alois gripped her hair and pulled with all his might. Head wretched back, Silence made no sign of pain.

"Alright then I'll make you talk! How do you know Ciel Phantomhive? You sceamed his name in you sleep and Sebastian's name! How do you know them? How?'' Tightening his grip Alois glared at the immoveable face. Hannah walked in just in time to see this.

"Young Highness, NO!'' Hannah rushed over, pulled Alois away from Silence, pulling a good chunk of her hair with him.

"Please, let me be punished instead! Not her!" Alois kicked Hannah in the stomach. Turing back to Sam he raised his hand to smack her. As his hand descended down he froze. Was that? Amusement in her eyes? No it can't be. But it was. It then dawned on Alois that pulling her hair and slapping her won't do anything. Thinking back to when he first met her and watched her get beaten. She was use to this. Used to pain, loss, despair, and beating her will only do nothing but add another scar to the collection that she probably has hidden beneath the nightdress she was wearing.

"Claude... take her to her room." Alois looked away lowering his hand to his side. He stared at his other hand that still held the fistful of flame red hair. Claude dipped his head in acknowledgement to the order. As he walked past Alois' Sam reached out and gently grabbed Alois' arm. Despite her rough treatment her hands were warm and soft. Alois couldn't help but relax to her touch. Biting her finger, Sam used her bleeding finger to write on his arm. Sorry, but that information is classified. Signaling Claude that he can continue to her temporary room. They left a Numb Alois. The memory of her eyes burned into his mind.


	10. Chapter 10

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT?!" Ciel shouted pushing away from his desk pressing against his chair looking in horror at the bloody mess Silence produced from her mouth. Since their arrival to the manor not much was said. Katerina fell asleep on the way there so she was carried to a guest room, Silence and Ciel headed to his study (even though it was 2:00 in the morning) to discuss why she disappeared. Instead the split second he sat down Silence popped two bitten off fingers out of her mouth placing them on the desk. Blood still oozed out of the bloody appendages. Along with bone marrow. The girl said nothing until Sebastian walked in with a tea set. Snatching a cup she spat out two mouthfuls of blood and saliva. It was revolting.

"When i struggled with the man i bit his fingers off." Silence said with a shrug of her shoulders. She was way too calm about this for Ciel's liking.

"Well that did cut down our suspect pool. All we have to look for now is a man with missing fingers." Sebastian spoke up as he placed a cup of tea near Ciel. Silence declines his offer of tea saying "No, i need vodka or something stronger to get rid of this taste." She shook her head.

"Sebastian, put those er- things into a container, the blood too and send it to the Undertakers. He may find something." In one motion the cup full of blood, fingers, and Sebastian were gone.

"So. May i ask how and why you disappeared." Ciel asked. Sighing Silence sank deeper into the armchair behind her. Crossing her legs and playing with her hair she was silent. Trying to figure out where to start her story.

"I guess it starts when i was on my way to the Undertakers. I forget what day and time it was but i was Taking a different way to his place. When i turned a corner someone hit me on the head knocking me out. When I woke up i was in some kind of auction. They were selling girls as sex slaves. When i came up some one offered one million shillings* to get me. After i was bought some guys took me to another room of the house. I was blindfolded until i was taken to the room. During to selling part i depended everything on ear. Anyway. the room was nice looking. Typical rich room. So this guy came in saying his name was Lord Van Helding.''

"Lord Van Helding. That name Sounds familiar. Sebastian where i we heard that name before?"

"He was at the Viscounts ball my is the Vodka you requested Miss Silence. " Sebastian answered. Making Silence jump. Since when did he enter the room? Glancing at the bottle she took it from Sebastian mumbling a ''thanks'' before gulping down 1/4 of the bottles contents. Grimacing she shook here head clear before starting again.

"Yeah, so this 'lord' comes in with a fresh change of clothes, a tray of food, and bathing stuff. Oh, i wasn't alone either. there was some other girl too Rhinna I think? don't know what nationality but this guy ... something was off about him." She took another swig of the vodka recollecting her thoughts." So he give us all this stuff saying " you're lucky it was I who bought you. I have no intrest of doing things to you. I only want to help you" I didn't believe any of his bullshit. so he leaves us for a few minutes. She ate i didn't. I didn't trust him. When he came back in he told me to get myself cleaned up. 'tomorrow your new life shall start.' Yeah right. (takes another swig) There was a bathroom in the same room he told me to go in first since i was 'the filthiest of them all' I took that as a compliment. I go in the bath and..."

Silence suddenly trailed off her eyes going distant. Ciel and Sebastian exchanged glances alarmed. Then another look was passed between them. One that only they understood.

"What happened Evangeline? Did he try to take advantage of you?" Sebastian crouched in front of her. Prying the bottle from her hands before taking hers in his own. "Evangeline?" Sebastian's voice snaked it's way into her thoughts. Wrapping around her brain smoothly like silk. She felt him rub her arms in a comforting manner. His gloves pulling her out of her mind into reality.

"No. Not me. Not yet." she whispered. "It was Rhinna. When i went into the bath and locked the door i turned on the tub like i was getting ready. But really the key hole were my eyes to see what he was up too. He wanted her. He wanted her, he wanted her real bad. At first he did minor advances to her. Touch her arm, flirt those things. Then he got bold. Kissing her neck, lips, groping her, touching. She loved it. That was clear. What was also clear was that she didn't want it to get really far. They weren't on the same page on that topic." Another pause. " He ripped off her clothes till she was half naked. Screaming an' yelling. Now he was being extremely bold trying to rape a girl while one was right next door. In this case me. Cuz of the running water i could barely hear her screams. Before he could get any further i kicked the door open and hit him with a lamp. Rhinna jumped out of a window and ran to the woods. How she made it i have no idea but he was pissed at me. Taking he by the hair he dragged me around the place cursing at me. I didn't fight back. Saving energy for when i needees it." With a couple of gulps she finished the vodka handing it to Sebastian.

"God thanks. I needed that but i can still taste the blood. So Helding took me to a groupe off people. He's tossed me to dems says ' take 'er tu the bozzzz.'After that i was put in some cell and next thing i remebur waz waking up at Trancy's mannuurrrr." The Vodka was getting to Silence. Her words became slurred and her head nodding as her eyelids drooped violently tried to stay open.

"Sebastian. Take Silence to her room. Then help me go to bed. I shall be in my room." Ciel stood up walking past Sebastian leaving the room.

" Sebastine... hel- ijiyugkissioiuhu..mne. Ill wills-kill(hic)njuiu" Silence mumbled. being cradled in Sebastian's arms she fell asleep.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow when she spoke. Was she asking him to kiss her in her drunken state or telling him something else he just misheard? No, she said kiss. He was suprised that she didn't catch him call her by her other name Evangeline. He called her that partly because the three muskaidiots ( not counting tanaka) were eavesdropping. the other reason was to she how she would react. Since he didn't get a reaction he'll try again when she's sober. As for the Trancy manor. He has to look into her carefully onto the bed she stirred slightly. Smiling to himself he had a plan running through his head. This was going to be alot of fun.


	11. Chapter 11

Silence stared at the ceiling listening as the seconds tick by. Hannah came ten minutes before to give her lunch...or was it breakfast? oh well, the second the purple maid told her that she's been at the Trancy manor for two days and the Boss's for a day Silence realized that to her horror if her calculations were correct, she only had four hours to find the girl, Ciel and Sebastian, AND stop the guy from killing the girl. so she has been waiting impatiently to find the perfect chance to escape. Hearing Alois's door close signaling that Claude put him to bed, she waited for the foot steps to pass her room before she took action.

Slipping out of bed she pulled off the bandages then raided the closet. All she could find were fancy dresses they looked like they were fit for old ladies. Then she hit home. Finding a dress shirt that was a little too big for her, and baggy pants, fit a huge fisher man's jacket and completing the set with a ratty, patched up beret, it was the perfect street outfit. Just rub some of the dirt from the flower pot, a few rips and tears, smear dirt on face, and cut your hair chin length using a pair of sewing scissors, and presto! Silence looked almost exactly like a boy. plus since it was midnight it would make it harder to tell that she was a girl. Just to be on the safe side She used her old wrappings to wrap around her chest flattening it. Now she definitely looked like a guy.

Tying the sheets together she slowly opens the window in fear that it may creak, she lowered her make shift rope. Sliding down Silence safely made it to the ground. Now all she had to do was get off the property. Which no doubt was easier said then done. Claude may still be wake preparing for tomorrow, and Hannah may already be in bed. Which Silence soon figured out was right under her room so at the moment Hannah's room window was facing her. Praying that Hannah didn't wake, Silence slowly crept across the lawn ducking behind bushes and hiding behind trees until she was safely away from the estate. Now time to get to London.

"Awww shit. Where the hell am I?" It then occurred to the escaping girl that she had no idea where she was. There were no land marks, no roads, and no people.

"Just run straight. I'm bound to find a road or something." She told her self. With that Silence ran into the night hoping that she will find them in time.

Jumping from roof to roof a grim reaper hunted for more souls. One in particular was Evangeline. Better know as Silence. He didn't know why they needed her soul. Usually there's a reason to collect the soul but for this girl there was no reason. It was quite aggravating. He wanted know why her soul was to be collected. Oh, well. At least she was an easy find.

"Bingo." breathed the reaper. There she was. There was no mistaking it. Walking down an alley towards the Undertakers was the girl. Soaking wet from the rain and all alone. He was just about to attack when movement caught his eye. Some man was following her. Accidentally knocking over a bottle the man quickly hid behind a pile of trash just as the girl turned around. Whoops. scratch that . Not Silence, defiantly not Silence. Some Hispanic girl. But the man following her didn't seem right.

"Not even good looking. shame the girl attract men like that." With a shrug of her shoulders the reaper turned around and took of the other way not even aware of what will happen soon.

Silence darted down every alley she found taking the shortest way she knew to the Undertakers. Managing to find a road to London she ran as fast as she could. Now her sides hurt and her lungs burned for air. But she did not stop. Not until she reached the shop. Turning a corner she nearly slipped from the wet pavement. But she got there just in time to see the whip crack down on the girl. A high pitched scream rang out, echoing in Silences ears. as blood spattered the walls Silence regained her balance, charging forward she tackled the man to the ground.

"Bastard." she hissed."You little Bastard, son of a Hussy who married a twisted lardass of god damn hell!" hissing silence pulled out the sewing scissors she took from the Trancy manor, dug it deep into the man's shoulder. Twisting it then slowly opening then closing it the man writhed in pain beneath her. Suddenly he laughed and flipped her over so he was above her. Wrenching the scissors out of her hands tossed it over his shoulder. as Silence struggled her shirt ripped and the beret fell off showing what she really was. As if frozen in time the attacker stared down at her, frozen in place.

"What? Never had a girl stand up to you before? Well guess what? Not all women are cats" ( street term. Means weak, scared, ect) as she squirmed again she felt something hard poke her inner thigh. Oh hell no. Not here, not in front of the damn Undertakers, Hell I'll kill if i have too. Slowly a bone skinny filthy hand reached out and stroked her face. Pressing his groin against hers he groaned. Feeling him get harder Silence growled narrowing her eyes. She has been in this situation many times before so this wasn't new to her. Wanting to take in her scent he leaned closer. Just what she wanted.

"WWWWWWRRRRRRaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnHHHHHNNNNN"( if you seen the Lord of the Rings movies her scream sounds like the Ring Wraiths screams.) Silence was sure that she heard his eardrum pop and it started to bleed. Thanks to the alley walls it made Silence's scream louder and more higher pitched. Loud enough that she made her own ears ring. Howling he reared back, the hand that was stroking her face accidentally ended up in her mouth. Clamping down and locking he jaws alike a Pitbull she bit down on his fingers so deep that she could feel her teeth cutting into the muscle. Roaring in pain the man jumped off of her holding his bleeding hand.

''Sebastian! Help her!" A familiar voice echoed. Red eyes and black hair came into Silence's view feeling pressure get off of her she pounced up ready to one again attack when arms wrap around her waist. It was Sir Creep-who-kills his vile scent filled her nose making her want to vomit. Her feet dragged on the ground as he pulled her away. Stomping on his feet then clawing the sides of his hips drawing blood through the thin fabric. Instantly letting her go she ran towards Ciel. Sebastian gripped her arm as she collapsed into his arms. A shadow covered all of them as Lord pervertofallperverts held a dagger over his head. Before it could come down a small hand popped from behind his shoulder. Hitting just above the collar bone. Roaring in pain and anger he dropped the dagger. Darting around him was the girl, she ran into Ciel's arms. Trembling in fear.

"Hello, we're here to kick your ass." Silence said as she smirked but it sounded slightly muffled. Rage filled the mans eyes as smoke suddenly engulfed him. Laughing that bone chilling laugh from her dream he pointed his bloodied hand at her.

'' You will be my first." Then he was gone. Silence trembled at his words. Just like my dream.

"He's gone! Sebastian, check the area for any signs of where he might gone." Ciel ordered. Bowing, Sebastian took off to follow the order he was given. It was then Ciel noticed the Hispanic girl that was clinging on to him. Slowly prying her off of him Ciel turned to her.

"What's your name? Where are your parent's? Why are you in this part of London?" The girl only looked at him with fear in her eyes. The rain made her long wavy brown hair cling to her face. her wet, brown dress now stained with blood slightly clung to her body showing that she had curves in all of the right places and was well proportioned. Brown eyes filled with pain and fear stared back at him.

"Me llama Katerina." The girl responded.

"What?" Ciel stared at Katerina in confusion.

"It's Spanish. She's telling you that her name is Katerina." Silence explained Limping over to Ciel holding her shoulder. She didn't notice it before but Serial killer twisted her shoulder when he flipped her over. As for Katerina. she had fresh cuts on her arm from were the whip hit her. Cradling her arm Katerina whimpered in pain.

"I don't think she can speak English. I would talk to her but i don't know a lot of Spanish." Silence panted. Sebastian appeared from the darkness.

"Miss Silence are you alright?" He rushed over to her side lightly touching her injured shoulder. she winced but didn't resist him care fully pull away her hand to inspect the wound.

"We need to get to your manor now. Bring Katerina wit his. She was his next target. She's not safe here. Sebastian, do you know any Spanish?"

"Yes why do you ask?" Sebastian glanced at Katerina, noticing her arm he calmly walked to her reaching out for her arm. Stepping back in fear Katerina shook her head.

"She can only speak Spanish. Let's go NOW." Silence turned around then stopped.

"Silence what happened? W-why were you- Gah! Why are you undressing?!" Just as Ciel turned around to ask Silence he spun back around blushing a million shades of red. Poor, poor Ciel saw Silence strip down to her underwear which was leggings but the legs were cut off and the bandages covered her chest.

"The clothes are now evidence. Sebastian, give me your jacket." Sebastian tossed her his jacket. Putting it on the jacket ended just above her knees one part of the collar was hanging of hers shoulder showing some skin. As Sebastian turned to give her some privacy he notices silver lines shining in the moonlight.

"Is she decent?'' Ciel shyly asked.

"Yes, my lord." Turning around Ciel's blush started to darken again at all of the exposed skin. Katerina Rushed past Ciel and Sebastian and hugged Silence's arm being careful not to hurt her.

"It seems that she only trusts you. Miss Silence, Miss Katerina, Lets return to the manor and get out of the rain. If we stay out any longer we'll all get colds." Sebastian offered his hand to Silence who accepted it. Seeing stars Silence was aware that her feet were no longer on the ground. Looking up ruby eyes stared into her green ones.

"Sebastian... Please don't take any offense when i say this but...I. AM. NOT. A. WEAK. LITTLE. GIRL. You don't need to carry me around like this."

"I take no offense in your but but I cannot help bet be worried about you. Why I almost didn't last the past few days not knowing where you were." Silence didn't say anything just stared ahead Ciel managed to convince Katerina to take his hand and follow him. Not far was a carriage with two huge black horses snorting impatiently. Placing Silence inside with Ciel and Katerina soon inside. Sebastian took his place in the drivers seat. With a click of his tongue the horses set off to the manor. Inside there was a awkward silence until Silence spoke up.

"I'll explain everything on why i was gone tomorrow. Deal?" Ciel silently nodded his head.

"Yes, tonight we shall rest. Tomorrow is when we start getting everything straight." Outside Lightning cut across the sky and thunder shook the earth as the group headed back to the manor in the dead of night.


	12. Chapter 12

"Wow, it's been a day since Sebastian found her an' still she hasn't woken up."

" Shhhhhh! Quiet Mey-Rin! Sebastian told us that we could check on the girl. But we can't wake her up!" Voices echoed in Silence's throbbing head. Never again shall I drink a whole bottle of vodka. She promised herself.

" I'm just surprised Sebastian didn't yell at us. I mean, he usually yells at us for no reason at all."

"Really Finnian?! That's what you're wondering about?! REALLY!? Not how did she get here? or why did the young master let her stay?" They're just dream voices. They'll shut up soon.

" I think her hair is lovely, yes I do. I mean how can get to be as flame red as her hair. I wonder what her eye color is?"

" MEY-RIN! Are you even listening to me?!" Never mind. She was not dreaming. She knew this for the voices would not shut up. And she wanted them to shut up. Really, really bad.

"She's not around here. You can see that. Her skin is so tan, and her hair…"

"FINNIAN! MEY-RIN! ARE YOU GUYS EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"

Her body was sore and her head throbbed but she was finally awake. The girl slowly opens her eyes and a maid, a gardener, and a chef all sat around the bed arguing at the top of their lungs. The girl forced herself up right. Holding her head she stared at the odd group wanting to scream at them to shut-up. But she couldn't. She was beginning to think it will never end until an angel of black came.

" Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Bardroy! I thought I told you not to wake the young lady up. It's rude to wake up a guest and also enter their room without permission." My hero

"Bloody Hell Sebastian! We didn't wake her up." Shouted the chef. He had messy, blond hair sporting a chef outfit with goggles and a cigarette in his mouth.

"If you didn't wake her up then why is she staring at you three idiots?" Sebastian pointed out.

''We're so sorry Sebastian! We didn't mean to! We just wanted to see if the girl was alright!'' explained the dark red haired maid. She wore ridiculous, large glasses with a crack on one of the lenses. how can she see with those?

"Can everyone please shut up?" she somehow managed to croak out before grimacing. Never again shall I drink a whole bottle of vodka, let myself sleep at a nobles house with a hangover, and annoying servants.

"Sorry." they all whispered. All giving her apologetic looks. " You all have duties to do I suggest you do them. Introductions will happen at a later time for now let out guest rest." Sebastian shooed all the servants out as they kept apologizing to Silence for waking her up.

"You are my hero." She mumbled. Sebastian smiled as he pulled in a tray of food. As delicious smelled invaded her nose she took in her surroundings. Unlike the Trancy Manor, this guest room was bright and open. Light Blue curtains hid the windows while white furniture with flowery designs. The fireplace was facing the bed as family pictures decorated the mantle. Some of Ciel's products were cleverly placed here and there reminding people of who he was.

"I do apologize for the servants. They tend to get excited when a guest arrives. They get especially excited when, forgive me for saying this. But when a person of the "lower class" comes into our care. They already met Katarina this morning and they shall meet you soon once you get over your hangover." He smirked at that.

"Shut-up will ya? I had the get that bloody taste out of my mouth. Besides I slept pretty well. I usually can't sleep after I get attacked. Too busy wondering who was the bastard." She thanked him as he gave her the food and tea.

"I shall come back later for the dishes. Please enjoy miss." He politely bowed then left. So different from Claude yet so alike. Silence mused. First of all Sebastian had feelings. She was pretty sure Claude was a machine. Sebastian and Claude also clearly had different tastes in masters. Who would want to serve a pre-teen that acts like a three year old? But yet... even though Sebastian was nice, caring ,and had feelings. Claude, and him were the same in more ways than one. Both were dark in their own way. Mysterious, extremely loyal, and both seemed... well. Just plain odd. There was something about them she couldn't place. She finished her food placing the tray next to her. Perfect timing Sebastian walked in collecting the dishes. "I hope the food was to your liking.

"It was. Thank you Sebastian." Silence said as he took the dishes away. Her eyes studies his face as he moved around the room. Red eyes... But he can't be albino for his hair isn't white. She knew an albino once. He was a good kid born into the wrong family. Father was a drug seller and the only reason his mother stuck around was because the father had free drugs. Poor kid wasn't even suppose to be born. It just happened. Silence sighed inwardly. She never knew what happened to him. She shook her head clear and focused on Sebastian again. Odd colored eyes, black hair, butlers, and he was perfect. "Just like Claude." She whispered.

"Claude my lady? Are you referring to lord trancy's butler?" Sebastian asked. Silence nodded before explaining to him her adventure at the trancy manor. When she finished a frown was on Sebastian's face as he tenderly stroked the sore part of her head where Alois pulled her hair out.

"I'm terribly sorry you had to endure that. As butler of the Phantomhives I swear that under my care you shall never have to endure any form of pain." Placing a hand over his chest, the other lacing its fingers between Silence's he made the promise. As if to officially seal it he lightly places a kiss on the heel of her palm. Eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Don't make promises you can't keep. Butler. There are many ways for a human to feel pain." Came the emotionless reply. Slipping her hand out of his she curled back up into the covers, back facing him. "By the way. Call me Evangeline around the servants." Was the last thing she said before falling back asleep.

Sebastian stared at the girls back. He struck a nerve. He must have. Any other woman would be a blushing mess if he did that to them. But she had the opposite reaction. Suddenly the wall he has been slowly chipping away at repaired itself before he could even blink an now he was back where he started.

Masters orders were to gain the girls trust and learn about her. He tried but there was nothing on the girl. Apart from all her arrest record (which were many.) He was surprised she never got a life sentence. there was nothing. No birth certificate, immigration papers, adoption or orphanage papers, hospital records, job applications ( not counting when she worked at the factory under Evangeline.) he used both names too. Nothing. Not even newspaper articles on her. How did a girl who is as well known as her just pop out of nowhere?

There was the other question too. What nerve did he strike? How can one second trust him and everyone around her then the next second be antisocial to everyone? Lastly, how did Alois know where she was? Or was finding her just a

Unexpected event. Just Lady Luck working her magic? It didn't matter now. Now he must report the results to his master.


	13. Chapter 13

For the tenth time that day Silence cursed under her breath. For the past hour she wandered the halls of the manor trying to find her way to the garden. Even though her head was still killing her the urge to be outside gradually grew. She could never be indoors for long. All her life she lived with the sky as her ceiling and if she stays under a manmade ceiling for to long she gets fidgety.

'' My head hurts like shit, my shoulder is hell, and to top it all off my breath smells like vodka. Screw my life." She hissed under her breath.

"If you wish to brush you teeth to get rid of the smell then follow me to the bathroom please." Black appeared out of no where in front of her. Those familiar red eyes smiled at her with such warmth that it made her go cold. Offering his hand, Sebastian waited for her to take his hand to take her away. Accepting she didn't even grip his hand. Just let it rest on his as gloved fingers wrapped around hers before pulling her along to the bathroom.

Onces they reached the room Silence bolted in slamming the door and locking it right on Sebastian's face. Literally. Rubbing his nose as a dull pain begun to spread he couldn't help but smile. He didn't hurt her enough for her to completely turn him away. But she's still refusing to talk to him. Progress...he thinks. Sebastian quickly learned that you could never tell with that girl. He was just about to go complete some chores when the sound of a distant carriage coming to the manor reached his ears. Along with laughter and ... them. Spinning on his heel Sebastian made his way to Ciel. He had to tell the young master. Immediately.

Storming around the bathroom Silence soon found a extra toothbrush and Toothpaste. After scrubbing her teeth for five minutes she paused to look at herself in the mirror. Her now short, uneven, red hair was matted, oily, dusty, and stank of the sewers after last night. Dirt and blood painted her face while her skin was paler than Sebastian's. I look like a ghost. she smirked at that thought. Suddenly she had the urge to bathe. She may have lived in the streets her whole life, but she knew how to work a bathtub.

Turning the faucet on she peeled her rags that hid her breasts and tossed Sebastian's coat to the corner. Pausing Silence stared at it. His other one was at the church cleaned and folded neatly on the bed in the room that was strictly reserved for her. She told the nuns she will be back to get it what, three days ago? Father Clopin will probably be running around the cathedral looking for her. Hoping she was pulling one of many pranks on him.

Once the tub was full and bubbly, she slipped in with ease hissing at the slightly too hot water. Finally relaxing, Silence closed her eyes in peace. That is until the door opened. With realization that she was not alone Her eyes snapped open only to find Sebastian there removing the pile of filthy clothes with fresh ones. His back was turned to her the whole time.

"I do apologize for the i figured you ma wanted a change of clothes. Considering what you wear I chose riders pants, undergarments, and my shirt. You have three pairs of shoes to chose from. I shall be leaving now. Please enjoy your bath." With that he left, locking the door behind him. Once he was gone Silence slowly got out. Grabbing a fresh towel and wrapping it around herself. He was smart. Not giving her a dress. Once she dried herself and the clothes were on she walked out the door only to nearly run into a maid.

"gah! I'm so sorry! I should really see where I'm going! Please excuse me!" she begged. Bowing down she wailed more incohorent things

"No. It's fine. I wasn't looking either. I'm Evangeline. what's your name?"

'M-Meyrin. I have to get back to work. See you later." With that the maid took off down the hall. Shrugging her shoulders, Silence started to wander the halls again until she heard a loud BANG! The ground shook hard enough that Silence lost her footing. Lurching forward, she braced herself for impact. It never came. Cracking an eye open she saw that her face was only an inch from the ground. And getting father away until she stood upright. Muscular hands let go of her arms as she turned to see her hero.

"Sorry. I was just trying to cook some steak. But the flamethrower didn't work... again" An American accent reached her ears as blue eyes looked into hers concerned. Short, blond hair that stood up in every possible angle was now covered in soot stood out against the tanned skin that stretched over muscles that flexed at his every move. It took Silence a few seconds to process what he said.

"Uh... Did you say you tried to cook with a flamethrower?" Rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment he nodded. Before she could say anything else another boy came in. He looked to be around her age. Spikey, blond hair with clips in them he sported a gardeners outfit with a straw hat while the older man wore a chefs outfit with goggles.

"Hey Bardroy, You blew up the kitchen again didn't you?" Asked the boy sniffing the air. Glancing in the kitchen Silence saw the Kitchen covered in black.

''Shuddup Finni! Why don't you go and water some flowers will ya?" Bardroy snapped. Another shout came from down the hallway.

"Did Bardroy explode the Kitchen again?" Meyrin came around the corner shaking her head. With that said everyone exploded into an argument completely forgetting of Silence's presence. I wonder with Katarina. I hope the servants Sebastian's talking about aren't these servants. I mean who cooks with a flamethrower? Slowly stepping away Silence reached the closest door and darted out of the hallway. When a fresh cool breeze hit her she sighed in relief when outside welcomed her.

"Hola. Como estas?" Katarina popped out of nowhere a smile painted on her face. She wore a maids dress that Silence guessed was one of Meyrin's for it looked a little too big for her. Her hair shined in the sunlight while her face didn't have a single speck of dirt on it. She looked better cleaned up.

"Errrrr... Muy bien Gracias?" Silence spoke uncertainly. She was never good when it came to learning Spanish. She only knew a few sentences. Less that a handful. Sensing her uncertainty Katarina nodded her head. Showing that she understood. Smiling at eachother the girls enjoyed the garden. Colorful flowers were everywhere while carefully cut bushes and trees lined the stone paths that snaked through the garden.

"There you are. I'm sorry but you can enjoy the outdoors later. Right now you need to put on a dress." Silence snapped her head to her left to see Sebastian talking to Katarina. HE pointed to the kitchen and gave her an apron. Was he asking her to pretend to be a maid? Katarina hurried to the kitchen putting the apron on. Meyrin, Bardroy, and Finni walked out to Sebastian and stood attention.

Clap. "Finnian, go get the Piano and put it in the Dining room. Bardroy, You will go help miss Katarina cook. She may only speak Spanish but I trust her to find away to tell you what to do. And Meyrin, help Silence into the dress that's in the Closet. Go." All the servants left to do what they were told. Noticing Silence's curious look Sebastian explained. "An unexpected guests are arriving and I need to get the place in order. Katarina is playing the maid since foreign servants are common. I would have her play the noble but currently there are no dresses that fit her. But many of them will fit you so you'll be the Noble from Scotland to talk about business with Master Ciel. Understood.?" Silence only nodded. She would complain about wearing a dress but people found out that Ciel was housing two lower class people who knows what society will come up with. and was currently giving Sebastian the silent treatment so she couldn't complain anyway. Slinking off Silence went to her room to try on the dress.

10 minutes later...

"As I was carrying the piano down the stairs, I slipped and it broke to pieces."

"The dress was too long, so when I walked down the hallway I tripped ripping it in half."

"I thought Katarina set the timer for two seconds so I set it for two hours. The chicken ended up exploding."

Three servants cowered under Sebastian's annoyed glare. Only 20 minutes until the guests arrived and the only thing that was actually being completed was the cooking that Katarina was making. Silence didn't even have a dress yet. Hearing footsteps Sebastian turned to see Silence stare at the group in slight surprise.

"Miss Evangeline, may you go back to your room please. A dress shall arrive at your door shortly and Meyrin will help you into it. as for you three... go do your original orders. There should be a spare piano in the music room, and a few dresses in one of the guest rooms. Finnian and Meyrin. Bardroy... Just stay out of Miss Katarina's way." Sebastian then guided Silence away from them. As they left they heard " We can do it like the three musketeers. All for one and one for all!"

Silence shook her head. "They aren't the three musketeers. They're the three muskeidiots." Sebastian smiled at the nickname that she gave them. He recalls calling them that earlier. It seems that they might have things in common. Which just made his job as little easier. As for the nickname. He couldn't agree more.


	14. Chapter 14

"You look amazing! Why yes you do!" squealed Meyrin as Silence looked at herself in the full body mirror. She had to admit... for being a klutzy maid Meyrin did have a good taste in style shockingly enough. The dress was a mix between dark and light blue. The corset fit perfectly for it wasn't tight (thank God) and was quite comfortable. Dark blue hugged her sides until it met in the front of the corset splitting in a 'V' shape. Black trimmed the "V" as golden chains crossing the space connecting the two black strips together. Inside the "V" was a baby blue with baby blue lacing covering it giving a hint of design. Now the skirt like the corset, bark blue fabric wrapped around her until it meets where the legs and hip connects. The underlayer (that sounds so weird) was the baby blue with black ribbon forming stripes, gold chains hung off the strips shining in the light. the sleeves were loose barely resting on her shoulders as she found that she could move her arms easily. To complete the look Meyrin pulled part of her hair into a bun then curling the rest letting it brush against her neck as a Black choker with a diamond made out of gold hugged her neck. Gold heels polished off the look and she was a noble. Thankfully the heels weren't too high so she was sure she will survive.

"Thank you Meyrin, you did a good job. Go tell Sebastian that I'll be down shortly." Meyrin nodded before blushing madly and stumbling out of the room. Silence couldn't help but smile. It was obvious that Meyrin had a thing for Sebastian. She tried to picture them together but she couldn't.

''Sebastian." Silence said his name aloud not even noticing she did.

''See, I told ya she 'as a thing fer the butler. You owe me a buck chap."

"Wat's ya talking 'bouts? We neva made a bets!"

''Yes we did. Don't ya 'member? It was aftur he saved Silence. Ya dolt!'' A 'Oof" interrupted her thoughts as she spun around to see two very familiar faces on the bed.

"Bucky? Bedrieer? How- why- How did you-."

"The window." they answered simultaneously both jerking their heads to the now open window.

"What are you doing here?" Silence demanded. Placing her hands on her hips she glared at the two. But it did nothing to intimidate them.

"Where here to tells ya that Bane wants tu sees ya soona. Says it's impurtants." Replied Bucky before stretching out on the bed swinging his muddy boots onto the covers making mud fly everywhere. Sebastian's going to be pissed. Silence groaned in annoyance.

"Listen I don't have time for this! Some unexpected guests are coming so I need to pretend to be a noble! Please tell Bane to wait until tomorrow. Please!''

"Nope."

"Are you two asking for a fieldtrip to the Undertakers?" Growled Silence as she buried her face in her hands.

"Who wants a fieldtrip to the Undertakers? With all due respect madam but who are you talking to?" Sebastian's voice startled her as she looked up to see him standing in the doorway. Both children were gone and the window was shut. The only clue to show they were there was the mud on the bed. Without thinking she bolted to the bed about to clean up the mud but silky gloves stopped her. Looking up her face was only inches form Sebastian's.

"Don't Miss Evangeline. I would never forgive myself if I let something so beautiful get mud on it."

"Is the dress really that special? Really? It's just a dress Sebastian." Sebastian smirked at her words before chuckling. Silence gave him a confused look at his actions. What's so funny?

"I was talking about you Silence. Not the dress." When those words reached her ears she froze. Men had flirted with her before but never in such a polite manner. They usually just be blunt about it or try to get physical. Another reason she wasn't so trusting to men. She knew that all men weren't like that and she first gives them a chance but it usually ends with a punch to the face, her walking away hands bloodied. Now in noble society she understood that what Sebastian just said was considered highly bold, rude, or disgusting. Since it was a butler flirting with a noble. But to her this was the most polite, appropriate, and nicest flirt she ever received.. She snapped out of her frozen shock when she felt silk brush her cheek. Looking back into Sebastian's eyes she saw uncertainty in them.

"What butler?" as soon as those two words left her lips his hand completely cradled her cheek. Slowly he inched closer to her face and it didn't take long to figure out what he was doing. Once again Silence froze unused to gentle contact with a man as his face inched closer.

"Asshole." barely reached her ears before Sebastian suddenly jumped back. He looked at her for a few seconds.

"Did you just kick me?"

"No. Why?"

"I thought I felt something kick me on my foot." Sebastian turned around heading for the door like nothing happened between them. Once at the door he opened it for Silence waiting for her. As she followed Sebastian she passed the full body mirror and its reflection. It showed both kids hidden under the bed. Bedrieer had covered his mouth with his hands desperately trying to smother his laughter while Bucky did a fist pump, giving Silence a thumbs up when he noticed she saw their reflection. So that's where you were hiding and that's who hit Sebastian's foot. Silence suppressed a smile as she accepted Sebastian's arm he offered.

"May I ask how did mud get on the bed?' Sebastian guided her down the hallways to the foyer.

"A cat was at the window, I let it in so it could get warm. I didn't know how muddy it was until it jumped on the bed. When you came in it was gone. Maybe that's what hit your foot. It was the cat leaving the room." Silence lied easily.

"So we have a cat running around the manor. This will be interesting." Soon they were at the front of the stairs. All the servants were lined up including Katarina. Ciel stood in the center of the foyer with four nobles by his side. All of the men were blond. And one was way too familiar for Silence's comfort.

"Ole! Ciel, you should really decorate the place. It's so boring and colorless. Don't you agree Uncle?" asked


	15. Chapter 15

Alois as he skipped to oldest man who was slightly overweight and his blond hair was darker that the rest of the group peppered with some grey hair. He glared at the boy before replying.

''Alois, we don't criticize other peoples tastes in fashion. It's rude.'' The elderly man then glanced at Ciel giving him an apologetic look.

"You are scolding you young nephew about being rude and here you are being the rudest of them all by ignoring such a divine swan." the second oldest man who looked to be in his early to mid twenties icy blue eyes and layered, shoulder length blond hair, gestured dramatically in Silence's direction. It took her a few seconds to realize that the Viscount was referring to her.

"A swan? I say more of a fox. Her red hair matches that of a fox's fur. And her eyes are the green of the forest. This beauty certainly is a fox in body, mind, and soul." The third blond poetically said. He looked around Silence's age. Blond hair loosely tied back reached his waist as bright blue eyes studied her with a warm smile on his flawless face.

"My lords, this is certainly a surprise. I apologize if anything is not to your to your expectations. Your arrival was so sudden we were rushed to make sure we have everything to accompany your needs." Sebastian bowed along with Finni and Bardroy while Meyrin and Katarina curtsied.

"No, we must apologize to show up without warning but it's urgent." The oldest noble bowed his head before saying " This cannot wait. I see that you have a guest. May I be so bold to ask for her to wait until a better time?" Ciel seemed slightly suprised at this question.

"My Lord Trancy, I'm afraid that the answer is no. But I may speak with you after dinner. I trust you will be patient until then." Ciel's gaze told them that it wasn't a choice. But an order. Everyone nodded silently. Knowing better than to disobey lord Phantomhive.

"With that out of the way may I introduce you to Lady Evangeline Daae. She's from Scotland and is still getting use to England's culture. Miss Evangeline, these are the Trancy and Redmond Nobles. If you may all introduce yourselves please." Sebastian said. As if on cue one by one they stepped up.

"I am Lord Trancy."

"Viscount van Druitt at your service my swan."

"Edgar Redmond, my lady."

"Alois Trancy madam. Lord of the Trancy household."

"Evangeline Daae. It's a pleasure to meet you all. I like to introduce my maid Katarina." Hearing her name Katarina stepped forward quickly doing a curtsy before stepping back the keeping her eyes to the ground the whole time. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Ciel and Sebastian give her surprised looks when she spoke. Actually she really was from Scotland and still has the heavy accent. But she learned to mimic a English accent after too many people criticized her for her heritage. The whole time she knew Ciel and Sebastian she used her english accent. This is the first time hearing her natural accent.

"Wonderful now that we met everyone may I suggest we shall wait in the game room while dinner is being prepared. Everyone nodded in agreement before following Sebastian to the game room. Silence lingered back for a while not wanting to be surrounded by the clearly perverted nobles. Once she was a safe distance away she started following them. only to have Redmond fall into step with her.

"Evangaline Daae you say? No relation to the famous Scottish violist Henry Daae?" He politely asked. Eyes gleamed with curiosity as he waited for an answer.

"I've heard rumors that I may be related to him but none have been confirmed so for all i know, no i am not related to him. But I won't be surprised if i am since there's a long line of musicians in my family." Silence smiled at him and she swore she saw hearts in his eyes.

"Oh really? then may i ask what type of music do you most commonly play? " Redmond offered his arm and she accepted with slight hesitation.

"Many types of music."came her cryptic answer.

"Like what? Classical?"

"No. With all honesty i don't really like classical music. You can't really dance to it." Redmond gave her a confused look. Both stopped realizing that they arrived at the game room where Ciel and the other nobles were already getting ready to play pool. Redmond guided her to a nearby chair making sure that she was all comfortable before he took a seat next to her.

"So then what do you like Lady Daae?" Viscout Druitt asked once the pool game started. It then dawned on her that everyone was listening to her and Redmond's conversation the whole time and now they wanted to know. Nosy Nobles. The older lord Trancy got into position about to hit the white ball when she answered.

"Gypsy music." Startled by her answer he hit the ball wrong completely missing the triangle of pool balls cursing slightly under his looked at her in surprise. She knew that everyone didn't like gypsies and they were considered social outcasts.

"Or Hispanic, African, Irish, Native American, and Scottish music. Basically any type of music that has a beat to it or tells stories in their songs. Why? You have a problem with gypsies?" There was a very faint change in her tone. Like she was ready to fight for something. But what?

"No, there's no problem. It's just an interesting taste in music. But I can see why you like them. Classical music and the dances are more sophisticated and maybe 'strict' isn't the right word. While the music you just listed there's more freedom in the dances and the songs have more meaning to them. While our music is simply for dancing or just to fill the air with sound." Ciel said as he took the white ball putting back in its place. Everyone quickly nodded in agreement recovering from their shock.

"Yes. I know that gypsies are not the most welcomed but my family did welcome them. Along with many other cultures. It was fun to dance with them and I made many friends. Gypsies aren't as bad as you think." Silence continued.

"It seems that you like gypsies." Commented Alois.

"I had gypsies as nannies and many of the staff were gypsies. In a way I was raised by them. You could say I'm part gypsy." She flashed a beautiful smile. Eyes shined with life as she said this. A knock on the door interrupted the conversation.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but dinner is ready." Sebastian opened the door. Holding it for everyone as they left. Silence took any random hand quickly regretting it realizing that it was Alois who offered his hand.

"So, Lady Evangeline how did you come across your servant?" Alois swung her arm back and forth practically skipping down the hallway. Silence wondered why he was so happy until she notices the Viscount slightly glaring at him. "I have a pretty lady you don't! You don't! Nananana!" She sang that in her head using Alois' voice as the Viscount muttered something under his breath. Just to irk the Viscount more she weaved her arm around Alois'. He glances at her surprised until he noticed his uncle turning slightly green with envy. They shared a smirk before Silence returned to his question.

"Katrina's mother was my mother's maid and always brought over Katrina over so we could play together. She's my childhood friend but sadly she never learned English so it's hard for her to communicate at times but we're working on it." Once reaching the Dining room everyone took their seats. Both Redmond and Ciel took their seats next to her making sure that the Viscount couldn't reach her. Alois sat across from her and both adults sat on either side of Alois.

Dinner passed by smoothly. Thankfully with the help of Katrina the chicken didn't explode again. (Katrina tied Bardroy to a chair while she made dinner with all of his "cooking tools" at the other side of the kitchen. Only letting him loose when dinner had to be put on the table.) Everything was perfect. That is... until halfway through dinner.

"Lady Evangeline. There's a call for you." Sebastian entered bowing politely.

"From whom?" She asked turning slightly to meet the butler's eye.

"They wanted me to tell you that Javier needs help with a few pups." Sebastian kept his face blank as Silence's eyebrow visibly twitched. She got up wordlessly following the butler to the phone. Once Sebastian left she answered the phone.

'What the hell! You pig skinned Cyclops thief of the grave! Didn't the kids tell you to leave me alone?!" she hissed angrily.

"Yes." came a rough voice on the other end of the line.

"Then why didn't you listen to them?"

" 'Cus I may have some info on your little creeper an' figured might as well tell you now. By the way ya look really nice in a dress. Tho I like the boy costume better. When did ya get your hair cut? Ya look like a lad." Silence gripped the phone tighter

"Bane! Look I love to get the info now but I'm stuck with a bunch of perverts except for Ciel and Sebastian. Don't know Bardroy of Finni long enough to trust them a-"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! What are ya lass? A street whore? Who are all of these men ya naming? Are any of the nobles giving ya trouble? 'Cus if they are I-"

"Bane."

"Drag them down the sewers just like the ra-"

"Bane"

"Kick them where the sun don't shine, while burning their arse till ya can see the bone. No! Till the bones char and the marrow leaks out an-"

"BANE!" Silence shouted instantly glancing at the door way to see if anyone heard.

"What? To graphic for ya lass?" Came the joking voice of Bane.

"No. It's just... look, thanks for calling to let me know that you may have some information but as always you called at a bad time. If you call or come over tomorrow then we can talk. Okay?" There was nothing until she heard sniffling.

"Ok lass. (sniff) Just go ahead an hang up on a (sob) old man who just wants to talk (overly dramatic sobbing) his little girl. Boohoohoo!" Silenced rolled her eyes at the older man's childish behavior.

"Goodbye Bane." She said with a roll of her eyes as the fake crying got even louder. She hung up the phone about to leave when the phone rang again. With out thinking she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Who's Ciel And the rest of the men you mentioned?" Bane asked.

"Nothing gets past you does it Bane? Well first of all Ciel is 13 or 14 and a noble. Aka Lord Ciel Phantomhive so can't date him. Badroy and Finni are his workers. Finni gardner, around my age, possibility. Bardroy chef, mid to late twenties I think a little too old for me. As for the Nobles there's Lord Trancy waaaayyyyy late fourties big NO to him. You know of Viscount Druitt no need to even mention him anymore. Lord Redmond around my age much like his young uncle no more explaining to do. Alois Trancy's around Ciel's age. Way too hyper. He should be in Bedlum. Seba- wait a minute. How do you know I'm in a dress and how did you get this number?" Silence asked when it suddenly dawned on her that he complemented her dress and questioned her hair.

"What? Did ya think I'll let the boys see ya alone? Naw, don't trust this part of the neighborhood. Remember what happened when ya sent Dimitri to spy on a nobel? Alone? Trancy ya say? That sound's oddly familiar..." Bane trailed off in thought as he commonly does.

"You're right. it does sound familiar. Anyway, I'll mention you to Ciel and Sebastian tommo-"

"Who's Sebastian?"

"Are you kidding me? He's the butler of the place. Twenties to midtwenties. Got it?"

"And?"

"He saved me at least three times."

"And?"

"He was the one who gave me the that jacket at the church. Remember?"

"And?"

"Ok, He's pretty attractive for a butler."

"And?"

"There's a high chance he's listening to this conversation. Oh by the way. Some of your goons attacked me and some kid a few weeks ago even after I told them the phrase."

"WHAT?! COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW LASS AND HELP ME FIND THE GUYS SO I CAN COOK THEM ALIVE FOR ATTACKING ME GIRL! Oh, ya said Sebastian may be listening to us? Well then this is to Sebastian. Listen lad, I know that Miss Silence here is pretty and all but... IF YA DARE TRY TO PUT ONE FINGER ON HER I'LL PERSONALLY CUT OFF SOMETHING THAT ALL MEN NEED TO BE A MAN! AND GIVE YA A GOOD WHIPPING TILL YA BE BEGGING FER MERCYS-" Silence hung up the phone and bolted out the door trying her hardest not to laugh at Bane. He was the father figure in her life tending to get a little over protective when it comes to males.

"Miss Evangeline, there you are. Follow me I shall escort you back to the dinning room." Once again Sebastian popped out of nowhere leading the way back to the dinning room. Silence had to bite her cheek to prevent laughter form escaping.

"By the way lass... I'll make sure not to lay a finger on you for I still want to be a man." Sebastian added almost perfectly mimicking Bane's voice. Silence lost it and laughter rang thought the hallway not even caring about the fact that Sebastian heard her call him attractive. Sebastian smirked. Succeeding in getting a little closer to his goal.


	16. Chapter 16

"Where are we going? This isn't the way to the dining room." Silence asked as Sebastian led her to who knows where.

"When you left everyone retired to a guest room. Apparently Our guests shall be staying the night. I am guiding you to your guest room. I have taken the liberty of moving your items to a different guest room near the young masters chambers."Sebastian explained. Pausing to light a nearby candelabra before carrying it down the hall for it had darkened considerably in the manor.

"In other words a group of crazy blond perverts are staying and you moved me closer to Kid so if i have any problems you can come to my aid faster. Smart." Silence said while nodding in passed a door that seemed more detailed than any other door she seen. Silence assumed that this was Ciel's room. Passing a few more doors Sebastian stopped at a door not far from Ciel's. Opening it he gestured for Silence to enter. Upon entering she gasped in surprise. The closet was open showing an assortment of dresses, shirts, pants, and shoes.

"while you were asleep the young master ordered us to collect an arrange of clothes to fit your needs. I hope they are to your liking."Silence slowly pulled out a nightgown before scrunching her nose and tossed it on the bottom of the closet. Rummaging though the closet she asked Sebastian "Do you have any big shirts? Like male shirts?"

"What could you possible want with a male shirt?" A black eyebrow rose as Sebastian stared at her in slight confusion.

"On the streets sleepwear is usually something big and oversized like a a guys shirt because they're easy to wear over other pieces of clothing and there's many loose ones around. I guess I just got use to sleeping in male shirts." she explained closing the closet she glanced at the door where Sebastian stood. Much to her surprise a white shirt was folded neatly in his hands. Taking it from his hands she unfolded it finding that it was a male shirt.

"You may use this one miss."

"Thank you Sebastian." Silence recovered from her surprise. Walking into the bathroom she changed into the shirt. Finding that it slightly passes her thighs and the sleeve cuffs almost met her fingertips. Big and loose. Just how Silence liked it. there also was a unidentifiable scent on it that she like. It reminded her of spices used in traditional Indian food. Placing the discarded dress on a nearby chair she jumped when she noticed that Sebastian was still at the doorway."Why are you still here?"

"You didn't give me permission to leave." Sebastian stated as if it was obvious. She shook her head. Right, back on the streets you came and went when you wanted you have to stay in place until permission was granted to leave. Another reason why she hated living like the rich.

"In that case you may go." she dismissed him with a wave of her hand. he bowed in response. But not before saying " I do hope that the smell of the shirt doesn't bother you. I wore the shirt during a curry competition I participated in. Unfortunately the smell of spices have stayed with the shirt even after I washed it a few times." Silence froze at that.

"Wait... this is your shirt?" To say she was surprised would've been an understatement. When she asked for a shirt she expected him to grab one of the extra ones from the staff of the household or a replacement pair that was meant for one of the guests if needed. Not his personal shirt that he owned.

"Yes, it is. Now milady, I bid you a goodnight. For there is much to do in the morning." With that he disappeared down the hall. Closing the door behind him. The split second he was gone Silence bolted to the bed, diving under the covers twisting and turning happily. It's been awhile since she slept in a real bed. Sleep quickly consumed her taking her to the magical realm do dreams until morning came.

Sebastian did his nightly patrol around the mansion with the days events whirling around his mind. First was the "crazy blond perverts" as miss Silence so "politely" put it. When Silence left to answer the phone Lord Trancy took that time to explain their surprise visit. Apparently a family friend of their's daughter has been kidnapped. Knowing if the killer on the loose they fear that he may have taken her captive. They came to ask the young master for aid. Then Silence's accent was next on his list. He wasn't really surprised to learn of her accent. It was clear by how well she spoke that she was a native to Scotland. Now he wanted to look though immigration records to see if there's anything to learn about her. That girl truly was a complicated puzzle. Instead of giving him clues as to her identity she just produces another puzzle piece to find its rightful place.

"Lived on the streets her whole life. A native of Scotland, and she talked of gypsies, may have actually been raised by them at one point. That's not much to go on." Sebastian growled as he passed two statues about the size of children in the garden. He- Wait a minute... he's pretty sure that he didn't leave any statues there...

"Oi, Sebastian! Over 'ere!" the shortest of the two waved to him, taking off into the darkness. He followed the two shadows of Bucky and Bedrieer. After much jumping, ducking, dodging, and running they finally stopped somewhere in the middle of the woods.

"I believe that you took me away from the manor for a reason no?'' Both boys nodded motioning him to follow and be quiet. The trio crept though the woods for a few minutes reaching a small cliff.

"We founde sumthing's weird Sebastian. Since ya 'elped Silence's in the past we figured to asks ye." Bucky whispered pointing to something at the bottom of the cliff. Looking over Sebastian saw a small, abandoned shack. Just by looking at it you could see that the wood was rotting leaned over farther trying to get a closer look. Next thing he knew the air in his throat was severely cut off from being yanked back violently at the collar.

"Careful mate! The ground up there es loose. Coul've fallen ya kno?" Bedrieer explained. Not even flinching at Sebastian's death glare. But sure enough, pieces of ground fell loose where Sebastian crouched only moment's before.

"Over 'ere! There's a paths!" Whispered Bucky already sneaking down said path.

"Why have you brought me here? From what I can see it's just an abandon shack." Sebastian asks trying his hardest not to strangle the boys for taking him out here if the only reason was to show a rundown shack.

"There's sumbody in there's an' hasn't come out. Also we believe's that this may be parts of the cases your crew are working on's." Bucky ducked behind a tree. Sebastian following his lead.

"How?"

"Our pal Bane whent to the Undertaker's tu see if there's anything else that connesct the victums. There is. Each girl has Rowan oak spilters in their bodies along with rotting wood."Bedrieer pulled out a file from out his shirt handing it to Sebastian. Inside were papers in the Undertakers writing saying the exact thing Bedrieer just said.

"I see but how does this relate to the case?" Glancing at both boys, Sebastian noticed that their faces became grim.

"The house es rotting away no? And sees that tree overs there? It's Rowan oak." Bucky glared at the shack grimly. Nodding Sebastian understood now why they came to him. Training his eyes on the tree, he also noticed that there was rope tied around the tree. Thumping was heard inside the shack. A shape showed itself at the window.


	17. Chapter 17

"Where am I now?" Groaned a very pissed off red head. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to leave the safety of her guest room, trying to locate the kitchen for a early morning snack. Maybe it wasn't a really good idea since the place was huge, lost in the hall in the pitch black of early morning, and knowing the risk of stumbling into four, very creepy blonds. But alas, her stomach forced her out of bed. And besides, who can pass up the chance of raiding the kitchen owned by an Earl? Filled with goodies and wonders? Definitely not Silence. Years of walking the streets trained her to be vigilant, and how to flee if necessary. Silence didn't know where she was going nor what lies ahead but didn't care. Sebastian will find her soon enough. Speaking of that butler... she was half surprised he didn't find her yet. During the time she known him, he always seemed to have a sixth sense of getting to her when in danger. She wasn't in danger at the moment but still. It would be nice to be found.

"Besides, it's not like I'm stealing anyth-" solid figure cut her off while crushing her nose. Before clumsily taking her to the ground. Limbs struggled against each other as they tried to be free of the other. During the struggle, one of the hands managed to grip a nearby widow curtain pulling it to the side while he tried to use it as leverage to pull himself up. Moonlight lit the hallway just as they pulled away from each other. Silence pushed the person away from her causing him to stumble back nearly knocking over a side table.

"What the hell? You little bastard from a whore! Sebastian! What do you think... you...are... doing?" She trailed of once she realized that the person she just rammed into was not in fact Sebastian. " Redmine?'' that was his name right?

"Close. It's Redmond." he corrected at he straightened himself, grunting as he did so. The moonlight cast a odd shadow on him, hiding most of his lean figure. Still, by his voice and mane of long hair it was unmistakable Redmond.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't see you." She mumbles in a shy manner. Why of all things did she have to run into Redmond? Well, it could be worse. There was Viscount Druitt, who was a known ladies man. Alois, Risk of him recognizing her and scream wolf. The Old fat guy whose name she'd forgotten and doesn't really know so she doesn't trust him. As for Redmond, he may be blood to the most perverted man in England. But she could still see the gentleman in him proving that out of all the blonds, he just may be the safest to be with. Maybe.

"May I ask what are you doing out of your room in the middle of the night? It's not safe for a young, pretty woman such as you wandering around. Especially with Uncle around." He muttered the last part before flashing her a smile. Slightly hidden behind that long hair now a mess and undone since the struggle.

"I could ask you the same thing dear sir." Silence giggled, untying a ribbon she kept on her wrist at all times. "May I ask what are you doing out of your room in the middle of the night? It's not safe for a young, handsome man such as you wandering around. Especially with Uncle around." Mimicking his words, Silence rose a brow to emphasize her question.

A light chuckle escaped the young man's lips. "Well, it seems the fox comes out at night filled with mockery for a poor lost soul." he gave a dramatic sigh before giving her the most pained look he could muster. Yup. Here is the overdramatic trait that is known oh, so well.

"Well, since you look so pained I shall tell you why I'm out of my room. I am looking for the kitchen for food. I'm hungry." Silence explained.

Redmond perked up the second he heard 'the kitchen'. "The kitchens? I passed the stairs to there just now. Would you like me to escort you to the kitchens? My Fair Lady."

"Wait. You know where it is? Show me!" Silence bounced on her heels, gripping the arm offered to her. Excitement shined in those emerald eyes at the idea of good food filling her black hole of a stomach. Redmond chuckled at her excitement for food. Guiding her to the kitchens he let her cling to his arm. She looked like she might jump out of her skin at any moment.

"I don't suppose you could calm down just a little? It would be a shame to have you die from excitement before you actually get to eat any food." Their laughter and friendly banter faded in to the halls as the kitchen came closer with each step.

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" two young boys both produced scissors at the same time. With a very irritated demon behind them.

"Damn it! Why don't you go in? Ya found it first!" harshly whispered Bucky.

'' 'Cause I don't wanna be the first to die!" hissed Bedrieer.

"Stupids! Don't ya knows the killer always goes fer the last person!" Bucky growled back.

"First."

"Last."

"First."

"Las-"

"I really do mean to interrupt. But you are wasting time over such a trivial thing. Why don't we go in together at the same time?" Interjected Sebastian. Bucky smacked the heel of his palm against his forehead while Bedrieer sighed, shaking his head.

"Why didn't we think of that?" they asked at the same time. Sebastian stepped over them rolling his eyes. Quickly following the butler, the boys crawled on all fours careful to not make a sound. The wind blew, its icy claws lightly scraping their skin, causing them to shiver.

As they crept closer to the Shack. Something moved inside. Butler, two kids all froze. Holding their breaths as the door slowly opened.


	18. Chapter 18

"You're lying! I don't and I won't believe it" Giggled Silence. Redmond laughed along with her as they sat face to face on the kitchen floor, leaning on the cabinets behind them. Food, wrappers, and empty bottle of milk or juice surrounding them. A plate of freshly made cookies sat between the two teenagers while candles here and there lit their small hide-away.

"It's true. I've never seen Greenhill so angry in my life! You should have been there. Quite a sight it was. By the way, great idea putting a blanket on the floor and hanging a sheet over our heads. Truly feels like a fort. It brings me back to when I was a child, hiding under my father's desk pretending to be the Great Pirate Roberts Hiding from the Army to save the Damsel in Distress." He laughed looking at the sheet above their heads with a far-off look. Thinking back to the days where he could be anything he wanted. Wild and Free.

Silence stared at the sheet too. Shadows danced across the sheet forming creatures of the unknown showed stories of things long past. Shadows are everywhere so they see everything. Therefore are the most dangerous For they know all your secrets. Her mind entered a completely different world. Her name was softly repeater like a faded whisper. Trying to pull her away but she didn't want to leave. She refused to leave. It wasn't until warmth cupped her hand like she was a piece of glass.

"Evangeline." brushed her ear. Turning to her left, Silence saw Redmond moved to sit beside her. Warm candlelight made him glow as those crystal eyes showed her emotions that no words could ever describe accurately.

"How long has it been? Eight hours? Less? That I've known you. Already I feel like our meeting was bound by the stars to happen. A part of me wonders if you're an angel." at his Redmond crept closer, face only inches away from her's. "Your innocence is amazing, soul so pure. But I know you're not as pure as you let on." Now their lips were so close, noses brushed the other. Breath mixed while eyes gazed into the other. Now was his chance, closing his eyes what Redmond hoped to catch lips, really caught a chocolate chip cookie lightly pressed into his mouth. Opening of crystal eyes were greeted with amused emerald eyes.

"Nice try Redmine. But with all due respect, I don't give kisses to a man I just met. Maybe next time?" Redmond's surprised face made Silence's small smile grow. "Not used to being turned down huh?" Redmond nodded. A small smile of his own forming. Biting the cookie he handed it back to her. Biting the other end, Silence succeeded in avoiding Redmond's ''indirect kiss'' he attempted. Seeing this, Redmond responded with a playful glare. Accepting the fact that Silence wasn't one to be easily tricked into kisses. He switched subjects.

" 'You little bastard from a whore!'. That's quite a unladylike thing to say. Are you sure you are a lady?" He recalled from their earlier incident when they ran into though Redmond was joking it still made her heart skip a beat in slight panic that her cover may be blown. Taking her panicked expression for feared embarrassment, he laughed. "Don't worry Evangeline, I wont tell a soul of your colorful language."

She sighed in relief. Opening her mouth to shoot back a witty comment, a startling crash jolted both of them to the fact that they were not alone. Heads jerked in different directions, breaths held back as both listened. in the darkness, slowly a thing took shape. Gripping Redmond's arm to take his attention to the moving object. Both pairs of eyes watched the mysterious shape become a bottle once the candlelight stripped it of the shadows. Rolling to a stop Redmond's eyes narrowed. Pulling Silence to him which she didn't deny, he yanked the sheets down causing wind to snuff the candles out. Leaving them alone in the darkness.

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',,',',',',',',',',

Moldy air hit the trio once the shack door opened. But nothing came out. At least not from where they were hiding behind a oddly stray bush near the front of the house. No sounds, no bodies falling out or moving it was strange. Everything about this was strange. Going noticed by Sebastian but unnoticed by Bedrieer, Bucky army crawled to the entrance. Once Bedrieer did notice it was too late. Bucky was already circling the shack. Passing a look to Sebastian signaling him that he'll be the one entering the naturally inhuman speeds, Sebastian reached the open door stepping inside the shack. Leaving Bedrieer to become the unofficial lookout.

Inside the shack there was nothing save for some chains hanging from the roof, rags, clothing, other junk that could only belong to squatters. No signs of killing done here, or torture, or anything in that manner. It bugged Sebastian. Blood was spilled here, he could smell it. But where? The sound of rotting wood giving away mixed with alarmed cries answered his question. Bedrieer shouting Bucky's name alerted his of just who stumbled across paths with danger. Darting out of the shack, taking two sharp turns to the back of the house, he reached a gaping hole where he guesses Bucky once was. Bedrieer was already there, trying to reach for Bucky's hand. Popping in and out of view, Bucky's hand tried to grip Bedrieer's. at one point he somehow managing to haphazardly grip Bedrieer's.

'' 'old on a monent. Ey! you already down there so look around!" Shaking Bucky's grip, he once again vanished from sight with a startled yelp. "What ya see?'' Called out Bedrieer, squinting at the darkness. A pair of hazel eyes stared back at him. Refusing to move an inch Bucky

did nothing.

"I'n Not muving. Get the Butler's down heres! he'a adults." Bucky shouted back. Sebastian crouched down over the hole to help the poor boy up. His long arms let his palm be able to rest on Bucky's head. Bucky could easily reach for the gloved hand and grab it. But he didn't.

"Wat's the problem mate?"Huffed Bedrieer. "Cat 'as your tongue?"

"I-It an't a cat Bed..." Whispered Bucky. Catching the cracking his voice, Sebastian pushed Bedrieer behind him to stop blocking the moon light letting it shine into the hole. What the moonlight reviled, it made sense why Bucky refused to move. Wine colored eyes met Stone hard hazel ones telling them don't move a muscle.

"Gah! Bucky! Is it muddy down there? What's is this?' Bedrieer asked

"Not mud. Blood." Bucky voice was hollow as he fixated on the moon shining over the butler's shoulder. Hearing that Bedrieer immediately shut his eyes, turning away from the hole. For hanging inches away from the back of Bucky's was the unmistakable face of a young woman. Ashen face frozen in to tortured scream. Dried blood painted her face. A chain wrapped around her neck, and decaying hand rested lightly of Bucky's shoulder. As if reaching for him in hopes of being rescued. Bucky started to tremble. He didn't see the face, it was the hand that gave the body away. He refused to look around. Silence taught both boys that if in the home where a twisted man reigns. Never look around.

There is only so much sanity one can take, before insanity consumes them. That's what she taught them. And never had he been more glad to take Silence's advice seriously. He didn't want his mind scarred for life because of this. It was bad enough that the smell of gallons of blood being shed invaded his nose. He didn't want anything else to make this bound-to-be memory any more carefully reached father down. Moving the hand off the child's shoulder. Bucky kept his eyes on the sky so the temptation to look around wouldn't call , bloodied hands gripped gloved ones and soon Bucky was greeted with the feel of soft grass, the smell of free air erased the taint of blood and decaying flesh.

''I believe we have found the killers place of work. Are you all right?" Sebastian glanced at Bucky.

"I'm fine" He responded. Facial expression and eyes showed no fear. Neither did his voice. Only the trembling of his body gave away just how scared he was. Sbeastian had to admit, for accidentally falling right into the killers work space and having a dead girl's hand land on his shoulder. He was taking this quite well. Either Silence trained them well or he has seen far worse thing. Draping a arm of comfort over the boy Sebastian observed the surrounding area. He could faintly hear Bedrieer comforting his friend. Silently thanking him for not looking around or pulling him down with him.

All was quiet. Like as if everything that just happened never happened. Chilly air blew, signaling winter has not yet ended. No animals, no sounds save for the wind. But there was something there, it was faint. Far off. The children could not hear it but Sebastian could. What was it? a few more minutes passed like this. Until a blood curdling Scream ripped through the air. Silence? Bolting upright, Sebastian scooped up the kids without warning darting to the direction of the Manor. Aware that the boys didn't hear the screams. But they echoed through the halls awaking every resident of the house. He hoped that Bard, Finny, and Meyrin were ready, and able to defend the young master and Silence.

Unknown to him two certain Teenagers were currently running for their lives and others, away from whatever entered the Manor.


	19. Chapter 19

Footsteps thudded against the polished floors of the Manor, hard breath echoed the in halls. Redmond and Silence darted around the Manor looking for any living face. After the scream froze their blood, Silence quickly snapped out of their fright induced daze to grab Redmond by the hand pulling him out of the room just as another crash reverberated inside the Kitchen. From there Redmond took the lead, hand still holding hers. Had the situation not been so odd and creepy, she might of made a sarcastic remark about there hands holding the other. but she didn't now was not the time for Jokes.

"Is that Ciel?" Up ahead in the darkened hallway a small figure seemly Ciel's, head snapped in their direction. A hand raised with a gleaming object in hand.

"GUN!"

"Wait! It Could be Ciel!" Objected Silence trying to resist the boy's body forcing her to duck behind a display cabinet right as the gun fired. Ignoring her dully aching back Silence looked over Redmond's protective shoulder just in time to see the small figure suddenly be dragged into a room. Very familiar words echoed in her ears as the figure tried to shout insults to the attacker. Squirming out from under her human Shield she bolted the room where two shadowed figures struggled.

"Evangeline! Are you mad?Come back here!" cried Redmond chasing after the girl.

"No! It's Ciel!"

"How do you know?"

"I just do!" Silence reached the door. Darkness hid the battle but ears did not Deceive Silence. Feeling for a lantern she found one hastily turning it on. Light filled the room just as Redmond bolted in straight into the fray. Pulling apart the two blurs of black and blond was accomplished with much shouting, hitting, cursing, and strength on Redmond's part. The Black and blond heads belonged to Ciel and Alois. Both were disheveled. Hair a mess, clothing torn at various places, panting hard they glared at the other.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU IDIOT! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Ciel hunched his back, arms slightly bent and hands outstretched as if they extended hidden claws ready to rip Alois to sheds. Alois played a innocent look.

"Sorry Ciel. I thought you were the attacker." Blue hues begun to water imitating the likes to staring into the ocean blue. Alois looked truly guilty for attacking Ciel.

''So just attack me randomly. Don't even try to see if it was me."

"YOU HAVE A GUN! I WAS SCARED FOR MY LIFE! IF YOU SAW SOMEONE WITH A GUN WHAT WOULD YOU DO?''

"Duck and cover." Now it was Alois' turn to take the ready-to-kill stance. Growling while doing it. Before another fight could start Silence intervened.

"Arguing won't change anything! Now Alois, where are your uncles?" Scoffing in disgust, he pointed under the bed then the bathroom door.

Viscount Druitt crawled out from underneath the bed. Sheepishly smiling at the four. Creaking open, the bathroom door showed Senior Trancy wielding a lamp like a cricket bat. Cowards.

"You are a Dancing flame in this to light the way so we may live in hope." Druitt crawled to Silence. "Oh, is this fate that we may meet this horrific way?" Taking note that her pajamas were a over-sized shirt inches above the knees. He hugged her leg attempting to secretly see how much more he could see. " Shall we da-!"

''UNCLE!" Redmond shoved the Viscount off the girl's leg using the heel. Making sure to use slightly more force than necessary. "Someone just may be attacking the manor and you're trying to look up a scared, innocent Girl's skirt! What if the man attacking is after her? We don't need two men arrested for not being in control." Silence took up the 'scared, innocent girl' to heart by crying in fear burying her face into Redmond's shoulder blades, Trembling as if she was hiding from the very man being scolded.

"I-I wasn't! Just seeing if she suffered any injuries." Protested Druitt holding a very childish pout. Shaking his head, Redmond continued to Glare at his uncle protectively standing in-front of his fingers with hers. Ciel raised a eyebrow at Silence who shrugged signaling she didn't know why Redmond suddenly became so protective of her. Senior Trancy noticed this too. Observing Silence with quizzical eyes. Did a girl finally manage to snake her way into His nephew's heart? Any question he was about to ask vanished from his mind when another scream shook the house.

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','',',',',',',',',

Shattered to splinters the door gave way to Sebastian's demonic kick. Plopping both boys to the ground he searched the room they entered. It was one of the lounge rooms. Good. "Do either of you know how to shoot a gun?" pulling out a hidden pistol behind a book, finding the other one he weighed them. " these might be a little heavy for you. But I suppose they shall do for yo-" Ka-chack! Sebastian tensed up. "That would be very unwise. If you want to leave this room alive I suggest you don't shoot."

"Sebastian please. Why would we want you shoot ya?" Turning Sebastian's eyes landed one the two boys. Eyebrows raised in mild surprise. Both boys stood back to back. Bedrieer holding a Pistol and Bucky held a double barrel shot gun. Smirks covering their faces. "We got it." Bedrieer rushed up snatching one of the pistols Sebastian held. Holding them up like he was going to shoot, he checked the aim. "Two kids shooting the bad guy 'ight up the ass. Hehe wont know what hit 'em." Both boys laughed.

"Where on earth did you find the shot gun?"

"Hiding behind the vanity mirror. Got the extra ammos with me tu's!" Patting his side indicating where the extra bullets are hidden under his shirt. More screams reverberated off the walls reminding the trio just what they were about to do.

"Stay behind me! Only shoot on my say got it?" Ordered the butler

"ight."

" Yes sir!" Both boys saluted the butler before following him out the door into the darkness filled Manor.

For being children they were shockingly quiet. It is know that children are clumsy at the most dire times. But they were quiet. Had it not been for the breathing Sebastian just may have forgotten they were with him. Minutes passed by in Silence. Until they heard shouting in a room just down the hall. "- attacking is after her? We don't need two men arrested for not being in control." Signaling the boys to take one side of the door, he took the other. lightly pushing the door, Sebastian saw the familiar unruly head of hair belonging to his master. Silence cowering behind Redmond caught his eye. She is safe. then who's is screaming?

"SILENCE!" two blurs whipped to the girl tackling her to the floor. ''YA ALRIGHT! WE WERE SO WORRIED!"Sebastian inwardly groaned.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"Silence was amazed at the two. Seeing their guns now scattered across the wood. Sebastian walked in bowing politely

"Young master are you alright?"Sebastian reached for Ciel, receiving a dismissive wave of the hand. Showing he was alright. "Is everyone accounted for? Where are Finni, Bardroy, and Meyrin?" looking around the room everyone saw the servants were MIA.

"Where's Katarina?" Said girl's missing presence was not lost. The idea that Katarina just maybe the one screaming made everyone jump to action.

"Alois and Redmond take The boys with you a- where did those boys come from?" Senior Trancy whom just started pairing everyone into groups noticed the two children.

"Er, I'm Anthony an' this is um... Dorian! Yeah Dorian." Bedrieer failed at hiding his fear of the older man. And completely aware of the fact they shouldn't be here.

'We're sevren's of Miss Ev'ngeline's 'house. Butler's in training." Added Bucky. Both boys bowed with such grace it was a shock they were really street kids.

"Right... as I was saying Druitt come with me along with miss Evangeline Lo-"

"I'd rather be with Redmond or Ceil, if you take account how rashly the Viscount acted. I'll feel much safer." silence interrupted praying that she won't end up with the Viscount.

"Well then in that case I'l-"

"I'll take Miss Evangeline with me. Sebastian is a butler as well as a bodyguard. If it's safety she seeks, she shall find it with us." Ciel spoke up before any decisions were made. Flashing a grateful look in the boy's direction she stood by Sebastian's side.

"I shall protect you no matter what Silence. Say my name and I shall come." Resting a hand on her Lower back Sebastian did nothing more. Smirking at her slight gasp and tensing of muscles. He was just a little closer to his orders given to him by Ciel. Said boy's one eye shone with approval at the sight. Sebastian let a small smirk grace his face wondering just how far She would let him go once her heart disobeyed her mind. All in due time, all in due time.


	20. Chapter 20

_"I shall protect you no matter what Silence. Say my name and I shall come."_ Sebastian's words echoed in her mind as she, Ciel, and Sebastian wandered the manor's halls. It has been exactly thirty minutes since everyone split up to find poor Katarina. All was calm. No more shouts, or screaming, or thudding of running feet reached their ears.

''It's too quiet. Sebastian.'' Ciel sent his butler an questioning glance. A hidden message that Silence did not miss.

"I have not felt a presence nearby, nor does anything seem out of place. I shall go ahead see if I can find and of the servants or Katarina. Silence shot a glance at Sebastian's head. Watching him slowly speed into a run, disappearing into the dark. Once again those words rang in her head. How can he come to save her when she speaks his name? Now she had never been chased by Sebastian...yet. But, assuming his body build and the ability to keep up with Ciel's "job" shall we put it. He has to be fast. At least she hopes so. But then there begs the question of saying his name when she's in trouble. How can he hear her speak him name if he's nowhere nearby? Silence bit her lip in annoyance. Why did tonight have to be like this?

"Don't worry Silence. Sebastian can take care of himself. He will come if you are in need of his aid." Assured Ciel. Silence jerked out of her thoughts at those words. Noticing that Ciel was staring at her bitten lip which now bled. Did he mistake her annoyance for worry for the Butler? Sudden horror gripped her as the terrifying thought that the boy may be thinking that she fancies Sebastian.

"Has he aided you in your adventures?" Silence innocently inquired. Time to change the topic.

"Adventures?"

"Woof."

"Oh, yes he has. But only to keep me safe. That's the reason I hired him. That's the reason I hired all of my servants so that they may protect The Phantomhives."

"Phantomhive." she corrected.

"Pardon?"

''You said Phantomhives. Implying that there is more that one Phantomhive. But the reality is, there's only one. You, so it's Phantomhive." Ciel grunted in response. As sad as it may be, she had a point. Ciel Phantomhive is the last of the Phantomhive household. If he dies, the line would be dead. That was that. One of the many prices he must to pay get his revenge. In all honesty, Ciel didn't think it would take this long to have the contract completed.

"-hear that?'' Silence pointed down the hall. Snapping out of his thoughts, Ciel realized they wandered to the Kitchens. A faint light leaked under the cracks of the door. Nodding to Silence, Ciel produced his own gun he managed to recover after the little scuffle with Alois.

"Give me the other one." Silence whispered.

"Other what? Gun? I don't have another."

"Why?" she hissed.

"Don't argue with me!'' Ciel's eyes darted around to locate some hidden gun. One of many littering the house. None were nearby. shit. red hair shimmered slightly at Silence's shaking of her head in annoyance. Ciel swore he hear her mutter something along the lines of 'useless bloody kid'. Creeping to the door, the faint scent of gun smoke drifted to them. "Bardroy must have been here. Let's hope he still is." Ciel's hand reached for the door. Fingers centimeters away from the wood grain... he hesitated.

"What are you waiting for? It's a door. It won't jump out at you and eat you ali-" a cry of pain cut Silence off. Hearing the Ciel burst through the door. Leaving Silence to stand at the doorway frozen in place. Why was she so scared to enter the kitchen? With the door pushed out of the way, it was now seen that someone had took the candles she and Redmond were using not long before, placed them upon random surfaces lighting each one. Giving a decent light to the rather dark kitchen.

A cold chill froze the poor girl in place. Faintly aware of Ciel darting around the room calling for anyone. His voice faintly echoed in her ears. sounding muffled, faded. But one thing was extremely and frighteningly obvious. They were not alone.

"BARDROY!" flinching, Silence followed Ciel's shout. Seeing that his shadow further back of the rather chilly room. Crouching next to Ciel, Silence saw that he was attempting to stop the bleeding of some man that looked faintly familiar to her. But she couldn't remember his name. Another cry of pain escaped the blond haired man's lips.

"Move. You're doing it wrong." Silence's voice was softer than usual. Nudging the boy away, slim tan fingers slipped into were the tear leading the wound seemed to be. It looked like Bardroy has been sliced deep with a make-shift blade. Once her finger found the cut, it reviled that the cut was by his side. Much longer that Silence expected, the cut scratched the skin near hid hip bone, but became deeper curving down to the inner thigh. Deep enough to hit the artery, Blood poured out like water out of a faucet. "Ciel, Go get any healing kit you find, anything that can serve as bandages, and anything else I may ask you to get. Do not question me or you will meet the grim reaper very soon. Not for you but for him."

Without question Ciel did his task, darting around the kitchen finding the required items. Ciel had to admit. He was surprised by how soothing the girl before him voice was. It was like a mother soothing a child. It almost made him forget exactly what she told him to do. Once beside her, handed her the items, he waited for her next movements. Blood seeped out of the chef. a pool getting larger by the second now stained the two's knees.

"Perfect." Silence breathed. Now moving her stained hands. Silence started reaching for the inner thigh.

"W-what are you doing?" Alarmed at how close Silence's hand traveled too close a certain area Ciel reached out to stop her. Then hesitated.

"The blade went deep. Cutting into the artery in side the inner thigh. If I don't close it he will bleed to death. By the sounds of it, it will painful." Bardroy groans became louder and more painful to hear. Backing away, Ciel observed Silence. So far her voice has kept that soft tone and her face filled focus. Nothing existed around her except the task at hand. It never really occurred to Ciel that this street girl has any medical knowledge. But she has to. Taking into consideration the amount of scars he has seen on her, how many times has she nearly bled to death and stitch wounds up herself? How many bone has she broken and healed? How many p _eople_ has she watched die in attempts to save them? The questions were endless.

" I'm sorry. This is going to hurt like Hell itself is impaling you. " Ceil tensed up at those words. What was she going to do to cause so much pain? Watching as Silence took a deep breath, before plunging two of her finger into the cut. Bardroy's agonizing screams cut through the dark, reverberating against the walls fading into the night.

"What are you doing!" Ciel was even more alarmed now.

''Using my fingers to plug the artery shut. Cei- hand me those towles. Thank you. It's extremely painful for him but that's good."

"Why is that good?"

"It means he is alive." Just as she said. Bardroy's eyes started to open. ''Ciel, we are not alone. I'm staying here to keep care of him. Back to the door with you. He has been standing for the past ten minutes. Go" Whispering in his ear, she nodded her head to the door. Sure enough, there was a shadow standing dead center in the door frame. Nodding Ciel made his way to door. Ready to shoot if necessary. Pausing for a few seconds, Ciel held his breath beside the wall of the door way. After a few seconds of nothing. He spun around, gun in firing position down the hall only to find nothing there.

"What? Silence! I thought you said someone was here. Nobody's he- HEY! COME BACK!" the same shadow from seconds before moved swiftly across the hall. Calling after the figure he raced after it. Silence shouting at him to come back.

"CIEL! Damn it!" Silence was alone. It the darkness with a dying man who she was trying to save. A faint crash tensed her up. She couldn't be alone. She can't protect her self and a dying man without one of the meeting their maker. This was bad. Really, really bad. "Damn it! I need someone, anyone! Finni, Meyrin, Ciel? Gone that ass. Um... Alois, Redmond?'' as she racked her brain for another name to join her desperate shouts of random names in hopes of aid one did reach her mind. " I don't want to say it. I don't want to say it.''

"I-it bloo-d-dy hurst." groaned Bardroy. face scrunched up in pain. Thankfully the blood flow slowed down. He was going to live...she hopes.

"Fine! I'll say it!" taking a deep breath, exhaling slowly she made herself say the one name she did not want to say. "Sebastian."

Nothing. Absolutely nothing happened. Not even a mysterious wind blew in her face or a disembodied reached her. Just nothing, and it terrified her. Confirming the situation that she was alone. She hated being alone in situations like this. It reminded her of how helpless she can be. "God damn it! SEBASTIAN!"

 _Crash!_

Frozen. That's what time felt like the second she heard the crashing. It sounded like someone jumped startled right into a table complete with dishes, table ware, and decorative flowers. Knocking everything to the hard tiled floor. Hunching over Bardroy, Silence waited. Soon a figure stumbled across the kitchen. each step was clumsy, as if the stumbler has a limp. It looked like it was struggling to control something desperate to get way.

'No! NO!" wailed a voice. Katarina. He found her.

"Shut up!" the man hissed." I'm not after you anymore. I don't want you! Just tell me one thing! what's the girl's name?Just one word! And I will let you go." Katarina's shape shook violently. Probably shaking her head 'no'. "Sebastian, where are you?" whispered Silence. If the Butler showed his face now, Silence will repay him somehow.

"Others will die if you don't tell me!" Silence cringed at the sound of his voice. It was high pitched, grating like a blade being dragged across a rough rock. Once more Katarina shook her head.

"No!" an enraged shriek pierced everyone's ears. A hand raised ready to strike the helpless girl. Silence inhaled ready to scream.

"Katar-"

 _BANG! klak BANG! , klak._

Something silver whipped past the girl landing perfectly in the man's shoulder. Crying out, it collapsed before scrambling back up to the window glass broke as it forced its way to freedom. Katarina ran the opposite way screaming as she did. Suddenly a dark shadow covered her. Sebastian was here. Crouching over her, he assessed the damage.

"Forgive me for not coming earlier. I was preoccupied." *Cough* grell*Cough*. Ciel bolting back into the room rushing to them.

"Everyone alright?" As soon as he asked this the phone rang. "Who could be calling? and who shot the gun?" asked Ciel moving tho the phone.

"That wasn't you?"

"No. Hello? It's for you Silence."

"Go take it. I can care for him." encouraged Sebastian when she looked at him for permission. Slowly she left the chef's side, Sebastian quickly taking her place. Taking the phone from Ciel she glanced at him trying to see if he gained any injuries.

"Hello?"

"Oi Silence! Did ya see that? didi ya see Bane 'hoot 'em down?"

"Bane." groaning his name in relief she let a smile touch her face. Deep chuckling was herd in the background.

"Ey there sweetheart. The two devils ditched the noble and told me you were in trouble. They followed tyou."

"Yeah! Bucky an' me got em good didn't we?"

"Hahaha, thanks guys! Bane excellent sniping and did you see him run out the window?"

"Yeah we did. Don't worry, someone's following him. Just rest yer pretty little head. I'll meet ya tomorrow." With that promise Silence lagged.

Hey guys! Just a heads up i can tell you that thus wont be updated for a week or two due to getting ready for graduation. Hope to see you soon. 


	21. Chapter 21

Rain lightly pelted against the window that dreary morning. A fire roared and illuminated each figure inhabiting that room. Lights were lit and papers scattered the desk, books piled high upon shelves covering the walls. All was silent in the office of Lord Phantomhive. Silence sat before the fire both Bedrieer and Bucky lying their heads on her lap fast asleep. Sebastian stood behind her facing his master. Letting Silence lean against his calves as she too drifted off to sleep. Ciel sat at his great oak desk. Fingers laced together, eyes stared into nothingness lost in thought. Bardroy took the couch, Meyrin and Finni sitting beside him taking care of his wound.

"Will we all say nothing?" Growled the Eldest Trancy. The Middle aged man leaned against the nearest window frame using his arm as support. Redmond took his place right next to the fire sitting against the wall. Giving him a perfect view of Silence who was now fast asleep. His face blank of any emotion it was hard to tell what inhabited his mind. Alois stood in a far corner in a rather awkward manner. As if he was uncomfortable with the tense air around Druitt lounged in a chair beside Ciel's serious, not a word passed his lips. Katarina coward behind the sofa. Flinching at the slightest sound.

Nothing was said for another few minutes until something drew Sebastian's attention. "Someone seems to be at the door. My Lord?" With a weary nod, Ciel stood slowly.

"Let us see who it is." A step forward and Silence fell back with a yelp. Swinging blindly she managed to graze Sebastian's ankles. "Why'da move? I was comfy." Angrily rubbing sleep from her eyes she glared at Sebastian. Bedrieer and Bucky stirred from sleep. Sleepily they crawled on all fours trying to stand. Sebastian was already down the hall, Ceil beside him. Everyone watched the two depart before slowly following. Meyrin left to get more bandages leaving Finnian and Katarina behind with Bardroy.

The small train of humans reached the foyer stairs. All stood atop watching the Butler calmly make his way to the door. A knock resounded seconds before he opened the opened door welcomed a Middle aged man. Bedraggled coat stuck to him in the pouring rain. The hat upon his head dropped pitifully over his face.

"Bane!" Two bullets past everyone, down the stairs reaching the figure. Both boys urged and ushered the man into the manor. Ignoring the glare sent their way by Sebastian.

"Thank ye lads. Here little butlers. My coat and hat." Both boys beamed up at the man as he plopped the sopping hat on Bedrieer with a _squelch,_ Tossing the coat over Bucky's body smacking water everywhere. Sebastian's eyebrow twitched at the water going everywhere. _Well, at least it's water and not mud._

"Bane." The relief in Silence's voice was not hidden. With lady like grace, she glided down the stairs to the man. Now with hat and coat gone, everyone could see the butler outfit he donned. His graying brown hair was slicked back a bit messily due to all the water. His left eye hidden by and eye-patch and his right eye had a scar running from the corner of his eye, curving with his jawline before it's downward decent along his throat. She flashed a smile at Bane stopping right next to Sebastian.

"Ey Lass. How are ya? When I called you to deliver the message you asked me to come here. Is there something wrong?" Warmth and concern laced his voice as he moved to hug her. Silence stepped back signaling not only his current wetness, but also they were not alone. "Right, sorry lass. Er- I mean Lady Evangeline." He politely bowed to her, then to Everyone else.

"Everyone, this is my butler. His name is Bane. He use to be in the Police force until he became...is disabled the right word?" He once again bowed.

"Disabled. You make it sound like I'm no longer to fit living. "scuse me sirs. But are any of you Lord Trancy?" Glancing at the group descending the stairs, Bane studied them.

"Yes! Why I am! What do you need?" Alois pranced down the stairs giggling. Elder trancy scrambling after him.

"Yes. yes. Me too!" There clearly was some ego competition going on between the two nobles as they reached them.

"Good day Sirs. There's a Butler waiting near the carriage coming to pick you up. He's say take all the time you need to select yer' things."

Alois gasped with joy. Clapping his hands with glee he cried. "It's Claude! Claude is here! He has come for me! I-I mean us." Alois quickly looked around for said man. Sebastian produced all the nobles belongings, handing eaching their things as they passes. No one noticed how Sebastian glared outside, tensing up. Bane offered an umbrella to Alois seeing as he was just about ready to bolt right out of there. He profusely thanked Bane, darting out to a distant figure in the pouring rain.

"Despite the unfortunate early morning incident, I enjoyed my time with you. Maybe we may meet again?" The hope in Redmond's voice and face was not missed. Silence could not resist the urge to smile at him.

"May we meet again, _Redmine_." The boy nodded in agreement before departing. One everyone left the door slowly closed. Sighing, Silence turned back to the foyer. And was greeted with a smug teasing grin on Bane's face. Standing before her with arms crossed he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"What?''

"He enjoyed yer time together? What did ya do? The cherry finally popped?" His grin grew even wider at her glare.

"No, in fact the cherry is still intact. And I would love it if you watch your language. We have children here." Both Bedrieer and Bucky glanced in mild confusion. Ciel's face was so red, Silence was sure blood would soon burst from his face. Sebastian held a detached amused expression. Stepping around him she made her way back to the office. As she passed a faint "Nope, cherry lost." reached her ears.

Faster than anyone could blink she spun to Bane and kneed him sharply in the stomach. "Do I need to go to the doctor and hand you a paper that says I'm a virgin again?" Bane doubled over groaning, shaking his head.

"Nay lass. I just wanted to see what you would do. A friendly reminder. I may still be young and spry. But not _that_ young and spry." Slowly standing he smiled at her. Clearly their relationship was a father-daughter one. If a bit crude relationship.

"The Office where we may speak is this way. Please follow." Sebastian guided the way to said destination. Once at the door, Bane regarded Silence and the two boys.

"I'm 'fraid that this is Gentlemen only. You three may go...where ever it is you may go."

Silence put her hands on her hips. "What? The boys I understand excluding them but me? Why? I demand to know!" Bane threw his hands up in the air.

"It's about details you wouldn't like."

"Like what?"

"Like the case of Amilla Casetings." Silence's eyes widened in understanding. Sensing the sudden want to leave Sebastian stepped in.

"I suggest I take you to the Library. It is not a far walk so once you are there you may rest." Bane and Ciel entered the Office seeing at some point Bardroy was moved leaving a bloody stain on the sofa but neither cared. The rest followed Sebastian's path to the Library. Once there he guided each one to their required places he left. Not without saying "I shall send Tanaka down to serve you all some tea and Snacks to help you relax. Feel free to do what you please. As long as it's not destructive." Sebastian eyed Bedrieer and Bucky warningly at them. Both gave innocent smiles.

Silence sat upon a window seat watching the rain fall. A distant expression reflected back at her. The door clicked shut, footsteps faded away.

"What are they talking about?" Silence wondered. Both boys looked at her, pausing in their attempts to collect the biggest books that could find to make a book house.

"Everything you already know, the shack, the splinters of wood. The body that was found."

"Body?"

"Yeah, T'was Bucky who found its. Fell 'ight into the 'eller." Bedrieer answered.

"Are you OK?" Silence moved, stopped by the boys frantic movements.

"No. No. No. you 'est. You've been t'rough lots." Bucky draped a blanked he found under a chair on her. Relaxing back into the cushions she obeyed his words. Letting her eyes droop shut.

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

"Miss, miss. It's time to wake up miss." Slightly shaken, Silence awoke to a cart filled with sweets and real food. The tea's aroma filled the air. Bucky and bedrieer stuffed their faces with anything within reach. A tea cup filled her vision.

"Careful, It's hot." she quietly thanked the man accepting her cup. She noticed a small entable now placed by her seat.

"Sebastian figured you would be too tired to move, he passed along the Idea of placing a table there so you may rest without having to get up to look for a place to put your tea."

'How kind of him." Sipping her tea she then placed it on the table. Now an assortment of sweets covering the table. She snuggled back up into her little nest about to sleep again.

"As a warning miss. Sebastian will check on you soon so I suggest not to get to comfortable. A playful wink by Tanaka was sent her way. Silence smiled in thanks as the butler left. One second it was shut, then opened again with Sebastian.

"I expect those books back in their rightful places by the time you leave." Sebastian observed the rather well-built book house the boys made.

"Sebastian, come here." Silence sat upright giving him room to sit." Sit behind me so I can use you as a pillow. You are rather comfy." He obeyed, sitting behind her letting her curl up on his chest. They remained like that for a few minutes. Quietly let time pass by and lure the boys to sleep in their fort.

"Silence?"

"Hm?"

"What is the case Bane mentioned afore? If I may ask?"

"You may." She stretched before resuming her cuddling of Sebastian's chest. "Amilla was one of the first cases I officially worked with the Scotland Yard. But not the first case I ever solved, or witnessed. I was twelve at the time. Amilla only older by a year. She was a noble, single stab to the heart, died before she could even bleed out. We later discovered it was her Fiancee who killed her. He was her age and in love with another. She fully supported his idea of breaking off the marriage to marry his sweetheart. Just worried of how they will tell their parents."-Here Silence shifted again. Sebastian wrapped his arms around her for comfort. it was interesting for seeing her in a weak state.- "He stabbed her for being so worried. When he was questioned he acted like he was casually talking about that day's newspaper. I asked him why he was so calm and why did his brain come up with that reason to kill her he said. 'My sanity is your insanity and your sanity is my insanity.' it made me realize..."

"We can stop if you wish."

"It made me realize how the world is strange. It is created of many worlds forced to live in the same room. Forced to have to mix with one world dominating the others. Its realization just made an impression on me because of it. Now any case that's a reminder to it I tend to avoid." Silence sighed staring up at the Butler staring down at her. "What's wrong with you?"

"Pardon?"

"Your eyes are red like an albino. But you don't have that do you?"- She reached out brushing hair out of his eyes to see them clearly. "Your eyes are red like a ruby or a rose. Or a rose made out of a ruby. Or blood, wine, apples, They're so red. ... I'm ranting aren't I? I tend to that when I'm tired."

"It appears so." Sebastian moved some hair off her neck causing her to squirm slightly. "My Lady, a sensitive neck? I would never have guessed." Teasing laced his voice as he moved her up so he may massage her shoulders being careful of her neck. She gradually relaxed even more under his touch. This was good. How far can he go? He leaned close to her ear so he may whisper. "Your eyes are like emeralds, or the vibrant green pines of a pine tree."-he leaned closer to her neck.- "As green as the meadow grass on a spring day." Now his lips were centimeters from her neck, she was making no move to stop him. "A green as the leaves of a rose's thorns." he placed his lips upon the sun-kissed flesh of her neck.

 _CRACK!_ At the very least he expected Silence to jump or slap him. Not shove her rather pointy elbow in his face successfully breaking his nose and possible his jaw. Blood spurted as the butler tumbled into the table crashing into the ground. The commotion awakened both boys, slightly stunned at the sight of Sebastian holding his bloodied nose. Silence resumed her position in the window going back to sleep. Sebastian swore under his breath glaring at her as he made his way to the door.

"Eh! wha's you do? Sebastians!" Bucky shouted after him but he was gone. Bane staggered in, gaze intently finding the girl.

"What did 'e do lass?" Walking to her Bane looked for anything. He noticed a slight scratch upon her neck. "He kissed the neck. Why did'ent you slap 'im? Why'dja elbow his face out? Huh?" As Bane quizzed her he noticed a faint blush rising her cheeks. It suddenly made sense why she overreacted. Silence noticed his understanding and groaned.

"Shut-up"

"I didn't 'ay a thing lass. By the way, I din'nt tell that kid this but the Undertaker found something else on the bodies." Silence took the ticket In Bane's hand.

"What? Circus tickets?"

;';';;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';;';';';';';';';';';';';

Tada! Update! WOHOO! Sorry for not updating this sooner. But suddenly other stories started popping in my head that I started typing and I'm applying for jobs and classes. Hopefully I'll have more time to work on this soon I like where it's heading. Also, just curious. How many ship Silence and Sebastian because it's starting to look like that! I admit this chapter ended up way longer then I planned. But oh, well! On another note, feel free to check out my other stories "Dead or Alive? You Decide!" and "Ivanna" that I posted on Quotev. "Ivanna" I also posted on since it's a fanfic for _DA: Inquisition._ I would put the links right here but I don't know how. See you in the next chapter!

P.S.-how do you get the indents to work? It's driving me crazy that none of the paragraphs or dialogue are indenting like they should be. Is it because I'm just uploading the documents and not copy-pasting them?


End file.
